


Temptation

by Phasirous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lil i guess, Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Blushing Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Business man! Levi, Carla Lives, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cute Eren Yeager, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, I love playboy levi, It'll all be explained later, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Spoils Eren, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Levi loves him though, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pastel Eren Yeager, Playboy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Somewhat, Stubborn Eren Yeager, Tags Are Hard, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), demon!Levi, i think i'll do it, i'll add tags as i go, sure, teacher!Eren, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phasirous/pseuds/Phasirous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a kindergarten teacher that feels like he'll never be good enough for anything while Levi, on the other hand, is a Demon disguised as a business man and grows bored of all of his play things but along comes this bright-eyed brat that captures his attention. What happens when Levi gets summoned by Eren, unbeknownst to the kid, and can't seem to leave him alone?</p><p>Or where Eren is a teacher with panic attacks and Levi is a demon/business man that is trying to escape something that won't quite go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I worked hard on this. Like 6 hours hard and I don't know about it. Lemme know in the comments and enjoy! I have nothing else to say but that soo...  
> Remember to have a good morning, afternoon, evening, or night!  
> ~Phasirous out O3-
> 
> Music Inspiration:  
> Work ~ Rihanna, Drake  
> Can't Sleep Love ~ Pentatonix

Eren woke up to the sound of… ringing? Lots of ringing. He turned over and groaned into his pillow. He started his job today and you could say that he wished that he had an extra day, or two. He was a kindergarten teacher at Shiganshina Elementary School and he was thrilled but he was human and mornings didn’t sit well with him, like at all. Armin was better suited for these types of days, also known as Mondays, and Mikasa would drag her ass out of bed without any hesitation but with Eren it was a whole different ball game. He was fresh out of college too so he wanted to sleep for an eternity. But he still, nonetheless, pushed up and stalked over to the bathroom. 

 

He grabbed his phone and pressed ‘dismiss’. He also checked the time and groaned in disbelief. 

 

**5:32**

 

He shouldn’t have to be up this early, it was really unnecessary and stupid but he did it anyways.  _ For the kids,  _ he chanted in his head even as he approached the restroom.  __

 

He winced at the light that flooded the room when he flipped the switch on. He contemplated going back to his bed and calling in. He knew he couldn’t but he still considered it. He rubbed his temple as he turned on the shower, at least he could get clean and then he could get some of that  _ delicious  _ coffee into his system. Then he really would be awake. 

 

Once the water was warm he climbed in and sighed deeply at the warmth that blanketed over his body, this was just what he needed… and that coffee. He grabbed his  [ shampoo ](http://www.amazon.com/Tigi-Head-Clean-Shampoo-25-36-ounce/dp/B002A09UP4%3Fpsc%3D1%26SubscriptionId%3DAKIAIH6BKLR7M6KSMDGQ%26tag%3Daboutcom02menshair-20%26linkCode%3Dxm2%26camp%3D2025%26creative%3D165953%26creativeASIN%3DB002A09UP4) and smiled when the cold gel hit his scalp. The mint was really helping him stay awake and not collapse into a ball on the shower floor. 

 

He reached for his  [ body wash ](http://www.bathandbodyworks.com/product/index.jsp?productId=37974406&cp=12586965.12587148.25108266) and scrubbed at his skin until it was a little pinker than usual. His mind began to wander to how this year would go and if the kids he would have would be respectful and, he was sure, adorable.  His mind continued and continued until it began to get darker, somehow. 

 

_ Dad didn’t approve. He wanted me to be a doctor, just like him. I’ve let him and Mom down, I can’t believe myself sometimes.  _

 

He shook his head and repeated the mantra his psychiatrist told him; 

 

“You aren’t disappointing, people love you, keep your head up, sunshine always melts the snow.”

 

Once he was, finally, finished he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower, steam fogging up the room. He waved it away as he made his way to the sink. 

 

He grabbed his toothbrush and his toothpaste. He smiled widely and scrubbed his teeth, making sure they were white and shone in the way too bright light. When he deemed his oral hygiene good enough he moved into his bedroom and began drying off the other parts of his body. 

 

Eren walked over to his closet and threw it open while thinking about the coffee that will greet him in a few minutes. He grabbed the best ‘teacher’  [ clothes ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=190930134) he could and flung them on the best he could without wrinkling them. He smoothed out the creases in his dark blue button up and grabbed his favorite sneakers. 

 

He sat down on his bed to put on his shoes and he did his best not to focus on the nerves that bundled up in his stomach. He was great with kids, seeing as he was one, and they loved him but kids could be assholes and judge people way more than adults do. He found them adorable and the things they would do would be very endearing but they were  _ terrifying _ ! 

 

Eren shook his head and finished tying up his shoes. He stood up and made sure they were tied correctly before opening his bedroom door and heading for the kitchen.

 

He was greeted with the sight of blonde hair bouncing up and down excitedly as he approached,

 

“Armin?” he laughed lightly “what are you doing?” Armin’s turned his head and sighed as he saw it was only Eren who was laughing at his mortified expression,

 

“N-Nothing! I’m just excited” Armin pouted slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He waved Eren away and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. “The hospital called early this morning and I have my very first patient!” Eren clapped his hands together and bowed slightly.

 

“If I ever need surgery I shall come to you, O’ great Armin.” He laughed as he straightened out and Armin smirked.

 

“Damn right you would. Now, coffee?” Armin turned around as he saw Eren nod frantically. “You excited for today?” Armin peered over his shoulder and saw Eren deflate slightly from nervousness.

 

“Yeah… nervous though. Dad called last night and gave an earful about not being the son he wanted” he shook his head “but I am excited to meet my students. You know how I love kids.” 

 

Armin was beginning to feel bad. This happened often to Eren. In college he switched his major from Clinical Sciences to Elementary Education and his father was seething when he found out. He wanted to ‘continue’ the Jaeger legacy’ of doctors but he should’ve know that Eren was going to do whatever the fuck he wanted too; the boy was stubborn as hell. It got so bad that when Armin announced that he was going to be majoring in  Clinical Sciences, instead of Eren,  Eren’s father wanted to adopt him and disown Eren. Eren’s mother wouldn’t allow that but the fact that his dad even thought about that was enough to make him have to see a psychiatrist. 

 

Armin shook his head and smiled at Eren with concern in his eyes. Ever since then he would be between moods. Happy, or depressed. Animated, or suicidal… 

 

Armin refused to think about that again and instead opted for handing Eren his lifeline; coffee. Eren breathed in the scent and he took a gulp, not minding the scalding temperature one bit, and breathed out in joy,

 

“Needed that. Thanks Ar” Eren sat left the kitchen and sat down on the couch in the living room. Eren continued to take gulps of the black liquid, silently wishing it was tar so this nagging in his mind would fa- He shook his head immediately and repeated the mantra under his breath,

 

“ You aren’t disappointing, people love you, keep your head up, sunshine always melts the snow ”

 

Armin called into the room asking if he wanted some food and Eren replied with an eager ‘HELL YEAH COCONUT’. Armin went back into the kitchen, a giggle leaving his lips while Eren continued to mutter things like ‘of course I want some fucking food’ and ‘stupid coconut’ even as Armin entered the room and sat his plate down on the coffee table. 

 

“Thanks, Eren” Armin shot him a playful glare and Eren stuck his tongue out at him. 

 

They ate in silence, only sharing comforting words about their day and how amazing they’ll be at their jobs. Eren felt his phone ding and fished it out of his jean pocket, checking it. 

 

His eyes grew and he felt ebbs of tears in his eyes. He got a text from his father and he knew it wasn’t one he would be pleased with. 

 

**6:03**

**Grisha Jaeger**

 

**Son,**

 

**I am extremely disappointed in you and your career choice and I still think you made the wrong choice. Tell Armin we expect him for the holidays. Not you. But I am still your father and I love you.**

 

**Ps: Your mother wrote the last two points**

 

Eren shouldn’t have been so surprised to get a text like that from Grisha - his ‘father’ - but it still hurt and he hung his head in shame. His phone buzzed with a new message and he sighed in relief when he saw it was his boss, Dot Pixis, not his father, who he didn’t want to deal with. 

 

**6:05**

**Dot Pixis**

 

**Hey, Jaeger! Just wanted to let you know that the meeting for this morning is cancelled so you don’t have to fret over that.**

 

**See you in a little while**

 

He smiled a little before his phone pinged  _ again  _ and Eren couldn’t help but think that everyone wanted to piss him off this morning. Those thoughts soon faded when he saw it was his mother.

 

**6:06**

**Momma Bear**

 

**Baby I am so sorry for your father’s behaviour. I’ll get him back for that and I also need to call you later. Call me whenever, you know I’m free! Lol! Love you son <3 Have a great first day 0 u 0**

 

**Btw, how the fuck do these emojis work?**

 

He laughed at that and pocketed his phone. 

 

“I have to go, thanks for the breakfast CoCo. I’ll be home at 5 and if not I’ll call you and let you know if something happened” Eren smiled at him to ease the worry that was evident on Armin’s face.

 

“Okay, I’ll try and keep my phone today. Bye!” Armin waved and continued to eat his eggs. Eren laughed as Armin reached for the nearest book. 

 

He ran back to his room to grab his keys for his [car](http://automobiles.honda.com/images/2016/civic-sedan/overview-colors/BL.jpg) and exclaimed in joy as he found them beside his bed. Eren ran out of his room and waved once more to Armin before dashing out the door, nervous pumping through his veins. 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren pulled up to the school at 6:21 and climbed out of his car, locking it. He made sure to take many deep breaths before entering but he couldn’t contain the swell of tension in his heart as he eyed the building. He continued to repeat the mantra in his mind even as he pulled open the door to the school.

 

He was greeted by his boss and a lady that looked like she rather be somewhere else. They spotted him and Pixis smiled warmly at him before walking towards the door. “Jaeger” Eren snapped his head towards the sound and calmed when he saw it was Pixis talking to him. “I want to introduce you to someone” he waved to the women that had a bored look on her face “this is Rico Brzenska, one of your fellow teachers”. Rico eyed him with an impassive look on her face until she spotted his messy hair. Eren smiled nervously at her before claiming her attention again when he coughed, trying to ease the awkward air around them.  

 

“Nice to meet you, Ms.Brzenska.” he stuck his hand out for a handshake. She scoffed before glaring at his hand. Pixis looked at her expectantly and she rolled her eyes before shaking his hand once and finally speaking,

 

“Don’t screw this up” was all she said before she turned on her heel and walked down a hallway that was decorated in drawings. Pixis shook his head before turning back to Eren.

 

“She’s a fourth grade teacher so she is a little bit more mature and that’s just how she is.” Pixis waved his hand in the air before speaking up again “I’ll take you to meet your other co-workers in the Kindergarten department.” Pixis started to walk down a hallway and left Eren to follow behind him. 

 

As they walked down the hallway Pixis began to speak again, “There is Mina Carolina, Thomas Wagner, and Ian Dietrich. It’s 4 teachers per grade. You already know the schedule but I’ll go over it just in case.” he took a deep breath “ The kids are to be here by no later than 9:10, if they aren’t there then they’re late. Then you have English until lunch time which is at 11:45. Then they have recess at 12:15 to 12:35” they stopped in front of a room “and then they have math from 12:35 to 2:15. After that they have nap time for 10 minutes and a snack break after that, which is 15 minutes long” he knocked on the door “and lastly you have specials for 50 minutes. The specials are Art, Music, Physical Education, Media, and Technology. Those switch weekly and you have to give them a fun lesson or else the kids will get bored and start to whine. Get creative. Dismissal is at 3:35” was the last thing he said before the door opened to reveal a women with two black low pigtails and a kind smile. 

 

“Mina!” Pixis announced “This is Eren Jaeger, your new co-worker. Please take care of him, I have some work to do” he turned to Eren and shook his hand once “Good Luck.” Pixis walked off and Eren was left with Mina.

 

She turned to Eren and smiled “Hi, I’m Mina Carolina. You can call me Mina.” She looked in Eren’s hands, he was carrying posters and bags for the classroom. “Need some help putting those up?” Eren shook his head and grinned down at her “Thank you but I should be alright.” She nodded and turned around. He paused and looked around. “Um, excuse me” she looked back at him and gave him a questioning look “Where are the others?”. Mina shook her head and shrugged,

 

“Thomas said he’ll be here late and Ian has yet to show up too. They’ll get here eventually, don’t fret” she said with a soft smile while she closed the door, leaving Eren in the hallway. He let out a breath of air and looked at the doors in the corridor. 

 

It took awhile but Eren eventually found his room and started to clean up. He had about an hour and thirty minutes to put everything up on the walls so he wasted no time. Thomas, he soon found out, came by and said hello to him, offering his help. Eren respectfully declined and Thomas only smiled while Ian was a bit harsher. He had been a little more forceful but still polite nonetheless. Eren hummed a tune from Grease, ‘There Are Worst Things I Could Do’ to be exact, while putting up his posters and he couldn’t help but smile as he thought that this place suited him quite nicely. He toured it midsummer so he knew where the lounge was and it was quite nice and tidy. He couldn’t be happier!

 

That was until that nagging in his mind came back. He had tried the mantra but that only edged on his outburst of sadness.

 

His breathing was becoming jagged and irregular even as he took big gulps of air. It wasn’t good that he was standing on a step-ladder because before he knew it he was on the floor, curled up in a ball of pain and desperation. 

 

His father’s voice rang loudly in his ears and he mustered out three words that came to mind subconsciously, 

 

“Please help me… “ he whispered even though he knew no one would come to his rescue. 

 

Eren sat up against the wall and hugged his knees as he rocked back and forth. _ Why did this happen to me? I studied hard. I worked hard. I paid for everything by myself. I didn’t do anything to deserve this! I’m not useless. Am I? Yeah I am.  _ He let out a eerie laugh that was muffled by his sleeve but he didn’t dare let any tears fall. 

 

This continued on for 5 minutes until something snapped him out his hole of darkness.

 

A voice. Calling out to him. A strong hand on his chin, forcing him to look up and when he did he couldn’t hold back the gasp that formed in his lungs. Someone, with one hand on his temple and the other on his chin and their eyes close, was in front of him. He thought all the teachers were in their rooms. 

 

“Hey, kid! Get the fuck up. I didn’t sign up for babysitting. Now get. The fuck. UP!” The last part was slightly roared and Eren complied immediately. “Finally. Took you long enough, asshat.” The person breathed out and opened his eyes. 

 

Silver eyes met teal ones and Eren whimpered slightly. The man glared at him “I’m Levi Ackerman, you summoned me and it better be for a good fucking reason ‘cause I was sleep and enjoying my day off.” Eren was confused. 

 

“S-Summoned?! Wh-what?!” Eren squeaked out. He saw a smirk ghost of the man's lips but it must have been his imagination because when he blinked he only saw the man glaring at him with renewed ferocity.

 

“I’m a demon. You called out and so now I’m here.” Levi said slowly as if mocking him and Eren’s eyes widened. 

 

“W-WHAT?!?!” 

 

“Yeah, I get that alot.” Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “Okay, so you tell me what’s wrong and I try and fix it. Then I can go back to sleep and you can go back to” he waved his hand around “whatever the fuck you were doing before I showed up. Got it?” Eren gulped and nodded. He didn’t believe it and his stubbornness was starting to take over. 

 

“Actually” he started, gaining Levi’s attention “I don’t ‘got it’. Who the fuck are you? This is a school and I won’t hesitate to kick your ass  _ and _ call the police.” Eren put his hands on his hips and gave his best glare. 

 

Levi shrugged and brushed invisible dust off of his shoulders. “I can leave. I don’t give a shit but I have a job and it’s to fix whatever the hell your problem is. So whenever you get over your idiotic pride, call out for me.”

 

Before Eren could respond, he was gone. How? He didn't know but he must have been a fast runner or something. He took the time to remember what he looked like.

 

Pale skin, sharp features, and piercing silver-blue eyes. If he hadn’t met him in such weird circumstances he would have melted at the sight of someone so  _ hot  _ but Eren had class in an hour. 

 

He dragged his feet and continued his work. He resumed singing his tune and once he finished he wiped the sweat from his brow and admired his handiwork. 

 

* * *

 

 

He stood in his doorway and greeted the students that came in. His nervousness was gone but dread was starting to set in.  _ What if they don’t like me? What if I disappoint them? Will I get fired? This is too much to handle.  _ He wanted to walk out the door but stopped his mind and instead put on his best smile as he saw the clock turn to 9:10 and the announcements began. 

 

He zoned out through them but stood up during the pledge of allegiance, trying to set a good example for the kids of course.

 

They all looked quiet when they entered but once they sat down they wouldn’t stop talking. Eren cleared his throat and smiled when he got the attention of all the kids. 

 

“Hello! I’m your teacher, Mr.Eren. This year will be filled with fun activities but if you are rude to me or your friends I will have to put you in time out.” He pointed to a bright blue chair in the left corner of the room. He began roll and joked around with the kids as he got to know them. 

 

“Petra Ral. What a pretty name!” he looked around for the hand and smiled largely when he saw a little girl with strawberry blonde hair and hazel-green eyes speak up,

 

“Here”

 

He nodded and marked it off, “Just as I thought, a pretty name for a pretty girl.” She giggled and her cheeks turned pink. He was stunned slightly, he wasn’t expecting her to know that word. He wanted to facepalm when he remembered that this was the advanced class. He continued down his list of names.

 

“Hitch Dreyse”

 

“Here

 

“Franz Kefka”

 

“Here”

 

“Hannah Diamant”

 

“Here” 

 

“Nac Tius” no response “Absent then.” He concluded his roll and began the rules of the classroom. He let the kids talk about what they liked and what they didn’t like. He smiled and laughed more than he had in two months. He forgot the weird appearance of that Levi guy, but Levi didn’t forget. 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren said goodbye to the kids as they were all dismissed and he began to clean up the juice boxes and crayon shavings that were scattered around his room. Today was a good day, he concluded. He couldn’t wait until Armin heard about these kids, they were a handful. This one kid, Marlo, was so serious and Hitch would try and get him to play with her. He eventually gave in and went outside to play and Eren could only laugh at the girl’s odd behaviour. Petra stayed in and drew while everyone else went outside to play. Eren soon found out that she likes to draw and was glad that their special this week was Art. He had some ideas for Petra that he knew she would just love. 

 

He drove home that day thinking of his new class and silver eyes that never seemed to leave his mind. 


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about demons and we get a lead to some very plotty goodness. A small warning that probably isn't necessary but here it is; if you don't like the talk about blood then skip it as soon as soon as you see it. You have been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've died and gone to heaven. 45 KUDOS?!??!?! AND ONLY ONE CHAPTER?!?!? 9 BOOKMARKS! 508 HITS??!?!? YOU GUYS ARE SOO AMAZING AND I DON'T DESERVE YOUR LOVE. YOU'RE ALL SO NICE AND SWEET! ;^; THANK YOUUU! that being saiddd... I am SO SO SOOOO sorry I didn't post this earlier. I'm sick and this weekend was busy for me. I'm going to make the next one MUCH longer but have this small token of appreciation to hold you over until my life stops getting in the way of my writing :

Demons are an interesting species but a species nevertheless. Throughout the course of time Demons have been down played and used as costumes for halloween parties instead of what they actually are; a species. People consider them the root of all evil and that their leader, Satan, is a force to be reckoned with. That’s partly true but also partly wrong. 

 

There are two divides in the society of Hell, the Ardens and the Arrens. The Ardens are what humans make Demons out to be; protruding chins, bat wings, horns spiraling out of the crown of their head, animal-like brutality and so on. The Ardens are ruled by the one everyone fears and want to make the humans suffer for what they didn’t do. They boil in the pits of Hell because of their own mistakes. In other words, they are corrupted spirits that couldn’t see the light. Ardens aren’t born, they’re made. 

 

The Arrens are different but similar in some ways. Arrens are Demons that are Hell-born but can be convinced to the side of the Ardens. They take on more human features than Ardens and they’re ruled by a king who takes everyone in with open arms and loving smiles. They’re more peaceful than anyone wants to take into consideration. They just want to live the life they were dealt to live and not deal with their evil counterparts. 

 

The two races avoid each other as much as humanly ( or demonly ) possible therefore dividing Hell in half. The Arrens got the colder side, albeit still pretty damn hot but not the burning half the Ardens wanted. Some relate Hell to an inferno and they would be right but when the full  moon sets on the Earth's surface; it gets cold. So jokes on anyone who says ‘i’ll do that when Hell freezes over’ or ‘It’ll be a cold day in Hell before I do that’. You have to keep your promises, people!

 

All was fine in the land of the dead when two Arden idiots decided it would be a great idea to pick on a little Arren boy. Little did they know that the little boy was the prince of the Arrenian kingdom.  The boy was walking and saw the two monstrous beings heading his way so he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him but of course the Ardens could fly and they didn’t hesitate in picking the boy up and ‘accidentally’ dropping him on the ground, head first… from 30 feet up in the air. Arrens  _ can _ heal and do have a second form that only appears when they get hurt. It was the reason the King and Satan decided to have a mutual agreement of peace. When they change they look taller, much taller, with glowing eyes and strength that could rival that of the Ardens. Horns would grow from their head and end at a sharp point at the tip. 

 

That little boy was Levi. 

 

He remembers the pain as if it happened yesterday. He remembers the way the guards tried to protect him even as crimson spilled from his abdomen and onto the ground. Levi remembered being so afraid of the darkness that consumed him and threatened to pull him under the blanket of death. 

 

Everything was so vivid and terrifying but he couldn't get the soft voice of his mother, comforting him, out of his head. Sometimes he found it a little maddening but he also sought refuge in that small miniscule memory. 

 

* * *

 

 

Levi groaned as he rotated his shoulder and sat up. That nap was something he’s needed for days now. His back was killing him and he decided he should pay his masseur a visit soon. He yawned and cringed as he looked around his room. He desperately needed to clean. He hadn’t cleaned in, what, a few days? Too long! Dust might’ve collected and, he winced at the thought, mold. 

 

With that he shot up and bolted to his cleaning closet to get to work. He’d be damned (Get it? No? Okay, continue the story ;-; ) if he had to stay in this environment a second longer. He threw the doors open and let relief wash over him as the smell of lemon and pine filled his nose. This was his sanctuary and no one was to enter it. Unless he gave permission but that would never happen. 

 

Levi’s house was a place that no one could enter unless he granted them too. He shuddered in discomfort as he thought about people dragging mud in his house. He chuckled darkly. That'd never happen. Demons are very territorial. You don't touch what belongs to another and if you do, there'll be hell to pay/

 

Levi stepped back and nodded his head in approval, looking at the cleaning he had just finished. He put up his supplies and opened the door to his office. He owned a large corporation that had many branches but he ran the largest one so it was no wonder why he never slept.  

 

Levi sat down in his chair and booted up his computer. He began to look through his accounts and emails, making sure everything was perfect. Just like he preferred. 

 

He started to get lost in the thrill of power when he remembered that he had another job to fulfill and it involved seeing that bright eyed piece of shit. 

 

He let his head fall forward onto the desk as he groaned in defeat. Truth was, Levi was intrigued by his perseverance. He had seen many people with various problems but he never thought that people could be that stubborn and not accept the fact that humans weren’t the dominant species. 

 

Levi scoffed as he remembered how dumbfounded he looked after seeing him disappear into thin air. Humans could be so arrogant and stupid but Levi could help but be interested in how they behaved. He shuddered slightly, he sounded like shitty four-eyes.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by an incessant ringing that made Levi’s eyes narrow, willing the ringing to go away. He failed so he picked the phone up and spat out a cold ‘what the fuck do you want?’ to the person on the other end of the line.

 

“ _ Hello to you too, Levi _ .” He rolled his eyes. 

 

“The fuck do you want, eyebrows?” 

 

“ _ You need to get ahold of of your cases. That one boy is going to need some serious help soon. _ ” Levi groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had forgotten that there was a small clan in the Arren race that could tell the future and they worked for the Arrenian royal family and them only. 

 

“Fine but if he interrupts me in the middle of my off-day again my wrath will be almost as big as your stupid fucking eyebrows.” With that he hung up and began to think of ways to get the kid to spill his guts to him. 

  
An idea popped into his head and he smirked. That could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that absolutely terrible chapter (I'm so mad at myself right now D: ) Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment~ I am a comment glutton after all ;) 
> 
> Ps: Thank you for your lovely comments. They make my writing inspiration grow and my days brighter.  
> Question for you: What's your favorite song? I might add into a chapter ;D


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren. Sexual tension and leads to plotty goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter. I was sick and wanted to write so out came this piece of crap =~=
> 
> I'll still write this weekend!
> 
> THANK YOU and please enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes btw. I'm working on getting a beta.

Levi walked into the quaint school with his head held high and an emotionless mask on his face. He wanted to see the boy in order to put his plan into place. He grimaced when his hand came in contact with the door handle. He reached into his coat pocket and squirted hand sanitizer on his hands when a blond guy walked towards him, a shy smile plastered to his face. Levi turned his head towards him and narrowed his eyes. The blond shrunk away a little but stepped forward when a woman with silver-blond hair punched him in the arm. 

 

“M-May w-” another punch to the arm “I help you?” Levi scoffed and tossed his bangs back. 

 

“You know where Eren Jaeger is?” The people whispered to each other before the blond coughed into his hand, which Levi scowled at, and spoke up,

 

“Why? Are you related to him?” Levi glared at him and spat out “Do I look like it, fucker?” before turning down the Kindergarten hall. He could smell the moron from here. He heard the blond splutter and saw the girl shake her head before walking off down another hall. Levi could hear the blond following after him so he picked up the pace before stopping in front of a familiar door. He heard giggling and small chatter. He shrugged and opened the door.

 

He was greeted with the sight of the idiot with letters plastered on his face, eye’s closed and smiling like the simpleton he was. The kids around him were shushing each other, while some still laughed, as they looked to him. 

 

Eren opened one eye and Levi saw it widen. He wanted to smirk but instead rolled his eyes, “I need to speak with him” Levi pointed in the middle of the kids. They backed off and went to their seats, murmuring to themselves. Eren looked behind him and cocked his head “Thomas, what’s up? Something wrong?” Thomas shook his head rapidly and tried a smile,

 

“No, he just barged in here! Looking for you. He didn’t even sign in” Thomas glared at Levi who glared right back. You can guess who won that battle. Thomas looked back to Eren and bowed deeply. “I apologize for the interruption. I’ll take him ba-” Eren shook his head and cut Thomas off.

 

“No need. I’ll speak to him. If you could watch the kids? I know that your kids are at recess being watched by Mina, so could you” he motioned to the kids “handle this?” He giggled as Thomas looked horrified by the evil expression on the Hitch’s face. “You can do it!” Eren winked and Thomas blushed before he slid past Levi, shoulder hitting his on purpose, and into the room. Levi, who was just leaning against the doorway, felt a little tinge of jealousy in his heart but he elected to ignore it. Instead he motioned Eren out into the hall.

 

Eren shut the door and huffed “Yes?” Levi rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“You can drop the attitude, kid.” Eren pouted slightly.

 

“You don’t know how old I am!” 

 

Levi let a smirk fall onto his lips as he said “I don’t know you look…” he eyed Eren up and down, taking in what he was  [ wearing ](http://www.polyvore.com/eren_from_temptation_chap.3/set?id=191589168) . He wore a light gray sweater, a teal hat that complemented his eyes, tight light blue jeans, converses, glasses, a bunch of bracelets and that damn key he saw before. “Cute…”

 

Eren’s felt his face burst into flames and he looked away from him, “W-whatever! What do you want? Thomas won’t be able to hold Hitch off forever” Eren managed suppress his laughter as he looked over his and into the classroom where Thomas was trying to detach Hitch from Marlo. “Too late” he said in a sing-song voice “she’s already got him” Eren giggled before turning back to Levi who was watching the scene in amusement. “Well? You here to tell me you’re a Demon again?” Eren quipped. 

 

Levi glanced back to Eren and scoffed “First of all, I am. Second of all, I’m here to ask your help.” Levi said, casually inspecting his nails. 

 

Eren quirked an eyebrow “With what?”

 

“My business.” 

 

“Your bu- You have a business?!” Eren gaped. Levi sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Took you long enough. I run Stohena.” Levi pushed his hair back as Eren felt his face warm,once again. 

 

“Y-y-you run  _ Stohena _ ?!” Levi rolled his eyes.

 

“Tch. That’s what I said.” Levi knew this reaction well but he had hoped that Eren would’ve have been more casual with it. “Anyways, I want you to run our youth program. Part time and i’ll pay you.” Eren’s jaw fell and he put a hand onto his heart as he closed his eyes. 

 

Levi’s eyes widened when he saw a tender smile cross Eren’s face before he opened his eyes. “Thank you, Levi…”

 

Levi mumbled a ‘it’s not a fucking problem' and walked off, leaving Eren to go back into his room and wonder what his new job would be like. 

 

* * *

 

Eren glanced around his room before opening up his laptop and typing in the man he was suddenly so interested in. It was almost like a trance that Eren was more than happy to fall into. He could remember how he looked up close and how damn fine he was. His crisp suit, perfectly ironed and his, Eren guessed, Armani shoes. 

 

He sighed as he scrolled through pictures and pictures of him but concluded that there was nothing like seeing him in  _ person _ . Eren shivered as he remembered the way he had said his name and the little insults Levi loved to use on him. He could picture that harsh and stone cold face as clear as day. Eren couldn't help but let his mind wander to how he could unravel him and make him lose all control. He wondered how those hands would feel on him, how soft that hair would be as he ran his fingers through it. Eren paused and shook his head. 

 

“Hot guys and their pretty faces.” He mumbled as he scrolled through websites of information and information until he found that Levi had no siblings, lived alone, was single (Eren did a happy dance) and that he was a businessman. He cocked his head and wondered what Levi's parents would be like.

 

* * *

 

Levi fell back onto his bed and grabbed a pillow to bury his face in. He wanted to stop imaging Eren under him, stunning eyes clouded with love (what? No..) and lust just for him and him only. Jealousy pumped in his veins as he remembered the way Thomas looked at him. Levi wanted Eren,  he couldn't deny that, and he wanted him  _ bad.  _ He growled at himself, since when did he become a horny teenager?  His own desires will have to wait. Business comes first. 

  
Levi smirked as he thought up the next part of his elaborate plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Tell me your favorite anime and song and I might just reference them in here O3O
> 
> Love you guys and thank you so much!


	4. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin are adorable and Carla and Grisha are, well, you'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't 10,000 words but it is filled with some angst so BEWARE of TRIGGERS. I HAVE WARNED YOU  
> Brotp Eremin in the beginning and some plotty goodness  
> Shout out to: Brilliante ;) I tried to find the one you asked for but only got this so I hope you like it!  
> ALSO! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 108 KUDOSSS WHATTTTATATATATATAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALLL <3  
> DON'T KILL ME PLS and Excuse all errors, still working on the beta thing  
> Btw! I have an instagram where I post updates and sneak peeks : Phasirous (thumbs up) check it out if you wanna be updated and stuff. Gonna post personal stuff too so look out for that :D  
> Thanks and remember to have a great morning, afternoon, evening, or night!  
> ~Phasirous out OUO

Armin walked into the cleanest building he had ever seen, floors would shine and walls were pearly white. His face morphed into one of nervousness instead of the cool facade he had kept while walking here. His  [ shoes ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7a/11/2a/7a112ab3a003bee6004a2fb66fed0fb5.jpg) clacked annoyingly on the tiles of the business and his palms began to sweat with anxiety. People passed by him in a blur, obviously in a hurry, so he just stood out of the way while a, he assumed, assistant ran off with 8 cups of coffee in her hand and worry etched onto her pale features. He sighed and shook his head, he didn’t know if agreeing to this was the best idea. He stopped and looked at his watch. 

 

**8:45**

 

He had to move, and quickly. His feet moved by themselves while his mind wandered to how he ended up in this situation. 

 

~

 

Eren had burst through the doors of his home, screaming bloody murder and a grin splattered to his face. Armin knew that couldn’t mean anything good so his first reaction was to run but Eren was faster. He dropped his keys and dragged Armin by his hair, earning a painful squeal from the terrified blonde. You see, what had happened was, Armin got fired. And quickly. Eren had already been at his job for two months when Armin came in, weeping his eyes out and sliding down against the door. Being the best friend he was, he rushed to help and brought a book over to him, seeing Armin’s sobs stopping. They started up again when he realized it was a medical book. Eren asked what was wrong and Armin managed out a weak explanation that went a little like this;

 

“Th-” a sob “THAT BASTARD!” A fist to the wall which made Eren jump back a little. “HE FIRED ME BECAUSE HE WANTED HIS SON TO HAVE MY POSI-” A hiccup and a wail “POSITION!” The days went by with Armin moping around, trying to find another job, until it had eventually gotten to about 5 weeks too long. Eren decided to something about it. That brings us back to when Armin was being dragged to Eren’s room, by the hair.

 

“Er-EREN! Let me go!!” Armin pounded his fists against Eren’s sides while Eren just kept the wicked smile on his face.

 

“No. I have a surprise for you” Eren lightly tilted his head to his bag and smirked when he his friend’s blue eyes widened in curiosity. “Curious aren’t ‘cha?! You’ll see in a minute” with that Eren dragged the bag and his best friend to his bed to sit down and have a much needed chat. He plopped down and put the ‘goodies’ behind his back, smirk still in place. It was there for about a half a second longer when Eren’s face melted into one of seriousness. “I’m tired of seeing you mope around like this. This isn’t you! You worked so  _ damn  _ hard and it wasn’t fair for you to lose the job you so rightfully deserve, so…” Eren trailed off, the smirk back in it’s place.

 

Armin rolled his eyes and nodded for him to go on, “So…? Dammit Eren! You got my attention so don’t waste my time.” Armin pouted as he rubbed the sore spot on his head and then crossed his arms in slight defiance. 

 

Eren threw his head back and laughed as he pulled the bag from behind him and opened it up for Armin to look in. He did just that and his head whipped up, tears forming in his oceanic eyes, when he saw the contents. “I took matters into my own hands and got you a job in the medical part of Stohena.” Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously and let his eyes trail to his open door. Armin covered his mouth to prevent a whimper from escaping, which he failed at catching in time but he tried. Tears spilled and arms wrapped around Eren’s torso as Armin buried his face in his shoulder. He grabbed his new ID, he assumed Eren had taken a picture of him and given it the guy but he’d ask later, and smiled broadly.  

 

“Thank you, Eren! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Oh my god, you are the bestest friend ever and I’m so happy to have you in my life…” this went on for a while. Thank you’s and sentimental moments were shared until Armin finally regained his senses and asked the question Eren was waiting for.

 

“How’d you do it?” Armin saw Eren’s face warm and he saw that he shrunk slightly. Eren huffed and his face went hazed as if having a daydream. 

 

“This guy” he sang. Armin’s ears perked up as he ran to get chocolate and throw pillows. He returned and saw that Eren had gotten the same idea. He laid out the contents onto the blanket and Eren dumped his candy stash in the middle as well as their journals that they wrote in whenever they met someone even remotely hot. Eren grabbed two of their  [ favorite pencils ](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51EyM1gcx9L._SY300_.jpg) and unwrapped a candy bar. Armin leaned forward on his hands, pencil and journal ready for when Eren would begin talking. Eren took a breath and sighed, eyes going back to the dreamy state he was obviously in. 

 

“He’s so  _ hot  _ and I’m not talking like hot-water-hot but like hell hot.” Armin gasped and wrote down the details as Eren continued. “His cheekbones” he groaned and fell back against his pillows “I could cut myself on them.” Eren smiled as he looked down at Armin who was gaping at him, motioning to go on. “Oh and his jaw.” Eren sat up straight and looked him straight in his eyes. “His  _ jaw _ . Hot damn!” Armin squealed and got up to dance around the room.

 

“Details, Eren! I crave them!” Armin was bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. Hot guys meant hot friends and Armin was  _ more  _ than happy to have the friend if it meant at least Eren getting laid. They were each other's wingman. Mikasa didn’t approve but that’s why they never went out with her. 

 

Eren sighed happily as he flipped over to lay on his stomach, eyes fluttering lightly. “His eyes are so sexy. They’re like this silver-blue combination and it’s just” Eren shivered “ _ hot.” _ Armin sat back down on the bed and grabbed a pillow to scream in. “His hair, jet black that just reflects perfectly in the light and it makes him even hotter” Armin was fanning himself and tears were in the corners of his eyes as he did so. He was chanting ‘oh my god’ over and over. Here they were, two grown ass men, one fawning over his boss and the other just imagining the hot friends he’d get to meet at the weddings. 

 

“His muscles” Eren’s eyes rolled to the back of his head “they’re huge and I bet his abs are rock hard.” Armin just about fainted from the imagination of it. Eren nodded in agreement as he wrote down the details he was telling Armin into his  [ cream journal ](http://nazya.com/anyimage/g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1W3seKpXXXXaQXVXXq6xXFXXXp/New-Korea-Stationery-Onrabbit-Molang-Diary-Leather-Notebook-Free-Shipping.jpg) . Armin caught on quickly and wrote down notes in his mint colored diary. Eren put down the pencil and waved a hand in the air, the other grabbing for a candy bar. “His name is Levi, Levi Ackerman and he employed me for the head of the youth program and I came to him about” Eren pondered this for moment before snapping his fingers in remembrance “2 or 3 weeks ago. I gave him your resume and he was impressed, to say the least, so he put you under this one guy. Erwin Smith”. Eren finished his spiel and saw Armin’s eyes wide and jaw hanging dangerously close to the floor.

 

“Levi Ackerman  _ and  _ Erwin Smith?! He’s so fucking gorgeous, Eren!” Armin reached for his  [ laptop  ](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/71BhvAELBOL._SL1000_.jpg) and Eren did the  [ same ](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1x55wHVXXXXatXFXXq6xXFXXXJ/Free-Shipping-font-b-Anime-b-font-Manga-Attack-on-Titan-Cute-font-b-Laptop-b.jpg) . Armin typed in Levi Ackerman and Eren typed in Erwin Smith. They both looked at each other and switched computers. 

 

They both started stalking them, making sure they were single and you know, the basic stalker stuff. “Levi is an asshole though.” Eren muttered under his breath, eyes still trained on the screen. Armin glanced at him before returning to his own. “He calls me brat and all this other shit bu-” Eren was about to tell Armin about the whole ‘demon’ thing but the words wouldn’t come out. He was just mouthing them so instead he said “but I kinda like it. Only from him though” Eren pointed an accusing finger at Armin who had a sly smirk on his face. Armin shrugged and returned to stalking the man that looked a lot like Captain America. 

 

“Erwin is more my type. Hunky and hot as fuck.” Armin blushed slightly as he came across a shirtless picture of Erwin, he’d save that for later. He knew it probably wasn’t good for him to think about his new boss in this sexual way but he couldn’t help it! The man looked like a walking sex machine. This job might not be so bad after all. Hot bosses and good pay, who could ask for more?

 

Eren, after shutting down his laptop, jumped up and ran to get his phone.Armin's eyes stayed trained on the hypnotizing man and his, Armin shuddered, biceps. Oh, hot  _ damn _ those biceps. They were fucking HUGE and Armin saw his pecs, he nearly fainted by the time Eren came waltzing in. Eren plugged his phone into his speakers and scrolled through his music before the corners of his lips quirked up. He pressed the name and bummed as soon as the melody began;

 

“ _ I've cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them”  _ Ariana's voice filtered through their sound system and Eren began singing along with her, enjoying the way Armin's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. 

 

“ _ And then it was clear, I can't deny. I really miss him _ ” Armin pushed his laptop to the side and watched as Eren attempted to dance. He as doing good but he knew Eren knew that Armin could dance much better than he ever could. 

 

“ _ To think that I was wrong. I guess you don't know what you got 'til it's gone”  _ Armin wanted to give in so badly but instead crossed his arms and pouted like the little man-child he was.

 

“ _ Pain is just a consequence of love. I'm saying sorry for the sake of us _ ” Armin knew his favorite part was coming up and he felt himself get ready for his, amazing and cute, movements. 

 

“ _ He wasn't my everything 'til we were nothing. And it's taking me a lot to say _ ” Eren took Armin’s hand, still singing, and twirled him around. Armin’s hips swayed slightly and his hands went to his hair as he sang along with Eren. 

 

“ _ But now that he's gone, my heart is missing something. So it's time I push my pride away _ ” They both belted out the lyrics and Armin wondered if the neighbors would complain but they were pretty laid back with the rules in their apartment complex. 

 

As the chorus started up, Armin jumped on the bed and grabbed his pencil to use as a microphone. 

 

“ _ 'Cause you are. You are. You are my everything”  _ Eren got the same idea as he grabbed a hairbrush and hopped on the bed to join his best friend. 

 

They continued to dance and sing and laugh like 12-year old girls until the song finally came to an end. 

 

“ _ You are, you are, you are my everything _ ” 

 

They fell back onto the bed and giggled until their stomachs hurt. Eren smiled as Armin continued to laugh, eyes closed. He was so glad that he was his best friend and another thought popped into Eren’s head,

 

“Hey!” Eren shook Armin’s shoulder, interrupting his fit of giggles. “We should do a little game!” Eren smirked “First one to bang their boss gets to order the other around for a whole entire year”. Armin paled before smiling and sticking his hand out,

 

“Deal” Eren shook his hand and they went back to laughing before Eren spoke up again,

 

“FairyTale marathon?” Armin scoffed and flipped his hair,

 

“Do you even have to ask?”

 

~

 

Armin chuckled to himself as he remembered that small moment. He wished that they could spend more time with each other but Eren, now working two jobs, never had much time and Armin always had his nose in a book, learning something new. He was excited for his new job and Armin knew he’d have to pay Eren back for that. 

 

His job included working as Mr. Smith’s assistant, Armin shuddered at the name, helping him, treating patients at hospitals all over the city, and all in all, getting experience in the medical field.  

 

Armin pressed the door to the elevator, satisfied with the ding he received as the doors opened to reveal the one and only; Erwin Smith. Armin stood there, paralyzed for a minute before his legs began to work and they moved forward, leaving his eyes to roam the guy to his right. His muscles could be seen behind a  [ simple ](http://www.polyvore.com/erwin_from_temptation_chap.4/set?id=192125625) black suit with a white button up. He smelled so amazing and although the scent was strong, it suited him. It reeked of passion and lust and Armin couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face as he thought about some of the most obscene things. His outfit looked so basic but so delectable. He turned his head away when he saw Erwin’s eyes meet his. 

 

“I’ve never seen you here before” a deep, smooth voice said to him “what’s your name?” Erwin cocked an eyebrow and smiled politely as he stuck his hand out. Armin turned back and glanced at his hand before taking it in his, he noted how big Erwin’s hands were and he stuttered out a small response.

 

“Ar-Armin Arlert, sir. I’ll be working for you. Orders of Mr. Ackerman” Armin shook his hand once and let his fall back to his side. He pushed the button for his floor but stopped when he saw the yellow hue that meant it was already pushed. 

 

_ Shit. I’m fucked. _

 

* * *

 

Carla growled lowly as she saw her husband writing out a holiday card to Armin and not his own son. She was getting fed up with his bullshit. So what if he wasn’t going to be a doctor? She wanted to have a girl but got a boy instead yet you don’t hear her bitching about it. She loved Eren so much and she was so proud of him, no matter what profession. He could become a stripper and she would still be there. 

She crossed her arms and glared at her husband who hadn’t acknowledged her presence since she got home. Not only was she offending her son, her too?! Carla was done with this. 

 

Grisha pushed up his glasses when he saw Carla stomping over to him, face red and eyes narrowed. He took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes, sighing in defeat. “Yes, Carla?” Carla’s mood got worse and she spoke in a harsh tone. 

 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m bothering you, asshole.” Grisha sighed and frowned deeply. “If anything, you’re hindering everyone around here!” He knew where this was leading and he felt his patience wearing thin really quickly. 

 

“Carla, I’m not apologizing to our failure of a son” Carla growled and Grisha shook his head “We’ve been over this. I will not have a pansy in my bloodline. I want to disown him, I thought you understood this.” Carla let out a humorless laugh,

 

“I’ll never understand you, heartless bastard.” Grisha felt a pang in his ‘heart’ at those words and he felt his own temper rise. “How can you do that to your own son?! Did your father do that to you when you first wanted to go into music?! No!” 

 

Grisha shook his head wildly before speaking through clenched teeth, “Don’t do it, Carla.” 

 

Carla balled her hands into fists by her sides as she yelled “HE SUPPORTED YOU UNTIL YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU WANTED. YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF. I LOVE MY SON AND I LOVED YOU BUT NOW I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE!” Hot tears formed in her amber orbs and she closed her eyes tight as her next words spilled from her mouth “YOU AREN’T THE MAN I MARRIED.” 

 

_ Smack _

 

Carla fell backwards and opened her eyes, cheek stinging from where his hand impacted upon her delicate face. She saw her ‘husband’ hovering above her, eyes wide, anger and disbelief written across his face. 

 

He growled as he kneeled and picked her up by her hair “ _ Don’t you  _ **ever** _ say that again, bitch”  _ He tossed her to the wall and she coughed continuously. He stalked over to her body before kicking her in the stomach. She curled up into a ball as her tears spilled onto the carpet. She whimpered as he kept hitting her. 

 

Once he was finished he stood up and walked over to get some coffee. As he reached the kitchen, it dawned on him. He hit his wife. The woman he loved,  _ so _ much. His eyes widened and he thought about her blinding smile and kind eyes. Her stubborn attitude and sarcastic comments. Her ear-pulling habits and for the first time in a long time, Grisha gelt regret spread through his veins. He turned around, dropping the mug, and rushed to where he left his love on the floor, crying and in pain. 

 

Carla was limping towards their bedroom and Grisha reached a hand out to her. “Carla…” She smacked his hand away as she opened the door. 

 

She rushed to the closet, ignoring the pain in favor for getting the hell out of there. She dug through clothes until she reached a black suitcase. She smiled darkly and dragged it out, putting it on the bed that they once shared in peace. 

 

Grisha just watched from the doorway, sadness in his deep eyes as he watched his one true love pack her clothes and everything she owned. 

 

She stuffed clothes and pictures of Eren into her suitcase before reaching the bathroom to retrieve her perfumes and essentials. On the way, she glanced in the mirror and saw a red handprint on her face and a dark bruise forming around her left eye. She touched her cheek and hissed when her finger came in contact with the sensitive flesh. She’ll take care of that later but she needs to leave before he attacks her again. 

 

She dumped the contents in her arms into the suitcase and stuffed more clothes atop them. She grabbed a picture and glanced at it before throwing it against the wall. It was a picture of their wedding. She was smiling and so was Grisha, but those were just memories. 

 

Carla zipped up the case and placed it on the floor before dragging it out to the living room. She saw Grisha sitting on the couch, face in his hands. She felt a tear escape the confines of her bruised eye and she grabbed her phone and keys before opening the door to the cold, desolate night. 

 

Grisha shot up and rushed over to her before she could leave. He wrapped a hand around her elbow and didn’t expect to be rewarded with a harsh slap to the face. 

 

She faced him completely and her hand left the suitcase handle in favor for her wedding ring.

 

Carla took it off and placed in on the table next to the door before wiping away tears with her hand.

 

She frowned deeply before speaking. 

  
“Don’t” Her voice cracked and that was all that was said as she closed the door and walked out of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and Kudos to let me know you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it ;)  
> If you wanna leave fanart just tag me on instagram @Phasirous and I'll check it out! I love art so much <3  
> Imma get a tumblr too so I'll let you guys know when I get that up <3  
> Tell me what your Favorite anime and Song is and I might put it in here :D
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS!


	5. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren time! Also introducing someone...HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!! MY TEACHERS DECIDED TO BE SO RUDE!! FORGIVE MEE!! I LOVE YOU ALL Q^Q I won't ramble but just know... smut is coming soon....
> 
> Have a wonderful morning, afternoon, evening, or night!  
> ~Phasirous out! ♡3♡
> 
> Ps: Thank you for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and hits! I love you all! And please excuse the grammatical errors...

Eren sighed as he pushed his hair back and out of his face. He knew he didn’t have to grade this all today but he had something fun planned for the kids so he had to get through these stack of papers earlier than he had originally wanted too. He knew that he was pushing his limit a little too much but he would just shrug off the concerned stares he got from Armin when he came home. 

 

He put his pen down and put his face into his hands, letting out another sigh. His mom hadn’t called him or texted him and he was beginning to get worried. He doesn’t know how much longer he can last without those cute texts she’d give him. It was almost Thanksgiving too so he needed to make plans, disregarding his father, he’d deal with  _ that  _ later. He also needed to ask Pixis how long their break would be, just so he could make plans earlier than the day before. He wanted to eat dinner with his family, go to work, sleep, and go out clubbing with some of his friends. He was 25 afterall. 

 

He’d see Marco, Jean (he was annoying but fun to party with), Connie, Sasha, Krista or Historia if you wanted to be technical, Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, and, of course, Mikasa. Even though he talked to Mikasa like 24/7 it was still fun to see her try and resist getting dragged out on the dance floor by Sasha. 

 

He’d never forget the look of complete horror on her face as both Connie and Sasha danced on her to the song ‘Work’ by Rihanna. That was completely  _ priceless.  _

 

No.

 

Take that back. 

 

That doesn’t top the night that they all dared Marco to dance on all of the girls, in front of Jean. His face had changed so quickly to one of happiness to disbelief. Eren was still sweeping Jeans jaw off the floor by the time Marco had ran to the bathroom, laughing in embarrassment and overall joy. 

 

Eren laughed a little at the memory. He missed his friends, dearly. Even that horse-faced bastard. He could be cool but he’d never admit that to Jean. Like  _ never _ . They were like family to him! Armin would slowly lose the bags under his eyes and he would let loose, and dammit they all deserved it. 

 

Sasha was a Sous-Chef, Connie being the manager of the restaurant she worked at. Jean was a journalist and Marco was a very talented photographer. Mikasa was a personal trainer and Annie worked in marketing. Krista was a child psychologist and Ymir, well, Eren didn’t know. Although he was pretty sure she was like Kristas personal bodyguard. Reiner was working on owning his bar and Bertholdt was working with Sasha. Armin, of course, worked in the Medical field so you know he tried his hardest in everything he did. They all worked hard to become the top 10 in their class, except for Ymir and Armin (Gym class didn’t go so well), so they really did need a break from everything going on in their lives. 

 

They’ll get together on a Saturday or Friday to avoid going to work on Monday with a huge hangover. Eren shook his head and picked up his long forgotten pen in favor for grading instead of reminiscing. He’d have plenty of time to do that later. 

 

~

 

After grading all of his papers, Eren opened his bathroom door and turned on the shower. It was Saturday afternoon and he wanted to do something other than worry about 5 and 6 year olds and their grades. He knew that he had to go into his other job, though. He sighed as he thought about seeing his hot boss again, even though he probably couldn’t seduce him at all Eren could try. And by try he means crash and burn but it’d go into his journal for what not to do. 

 

He began to massage the muscles that he could reach and tilted his head back as a muffled groan slipped through his lips. His fingers worked in a circular motion, starting at his shoulders and slowly making his way down until he reached his navel. His mind began to think of Levi and his obvious muscles, his eyes that would be clouded over with lust as he tore him apart, his fingers bruising his hips and his lips caressing his as he teased the most sensitive areas of his body. Eren wondered what made Levi tick and lose all complete control. 

 

Eren knew that these feelings were only of lust and nothing more, he wasn’t oblivious at  _ all, _ or so he thought. He also knew that if he were to have sex with Levi, things would be more than awkward at his workplace, making him have to leave his job which he didn’t want to do. The pay was great and having a sexy boss was even better. Although, Eren never saw him much, only when Levi would be checking on his department at around 5 which was when he would try and teach Petra some more art skills. He wanted Levi so badly and he just couldn’t quite quench this thirst. It was if a spell was put upon him and Eren thought back to when Levi said he was a demon but those thoughts shied away when his left hand slightly traced around his stomach, leaving intricate patterns with the warm water. 

 

He let his left hand slide back up to slowly rub one nipple and as his right hand began to slowly descend, he heard his bedroom door open and Armin’s voice carry through to the bathroom. 

 

He let out a very loud shriek as he let his hands fall from his now leaking erection back to his sides. 

 

“Eren?” Armin knocked on the bathroom door and Eren felt his face set aflame as he tried to calm his beating heart.

 

“A-ARMIN?! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!” Eren yelled, ducking his face under the now cold water.

 

Armin peeked his head inside the bathroom and Eren saw a knowing smirk cross his lips when he saw Eren’s red face. “Oh! Okay, sorry didn’t know the little soldier needed attention. Go back to your thoughts about Levi, I’ll leave.” With that Armin left Eren alone to mope in his embarrassment. 

 

* * *

Levi grunted as he thrusted in a few more times before becoming undone in the condom. The woman beneath him writhed for the extra friction she wanted before following Levi in his orgasm.  Levi pulled out and grimaced as he saw the girl try and pull him down for a late night cuddle. He rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom where a nice shower awaited him. When he returned he saw that the girl was fast asleep in the hotel bed… dirty. He forgot her name… maybe it was Sarah? Jess? Tiffany? He didn’t give a fuck, he just wanted her to be cleaned properly and sent home immediately.

 

Levi pushed his damp hair out of his face and walked over to her sleeping form. He made sure to get a damp washcloth as he wiped her thighs and chest clean. He made sure to leave a couple of hundred dollars on the desk and a note with the usual, ‘I called you an uber and breakfast is waiting for you’, speil. 

 

He was beginning to tire of this boring routine of ‘meet, eat, fuck, repeat’ and he wanted something more. That something being Eren, of course. His needs were carnal and he wanted to see those teal eyes grow large as he drove into him with ferocity only a demon possessed. 

 

Levi remembered the first time that Eren came to work in that  [ sinfully innocent outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=193269127) . He scoffed as he slipped on his clean boxers and pants. Eren had a little bit of leeway when it came to working in the youth department meaning he didn’t have to wear the full suit attire but just a light blazer would do. Maybe he was biased because he wanted to get in the kids pants, maybe not. Didn’t matter either way, no one could stop him! It was his business after all. 

 

Once he deemed himself appropriate he set up the arrangements for the girl and left the room as quickly as possible. 

 

~

 

Levi’s shoes clacked against the tile as he made his way to the youth hall. His face was blank but his feelings were all over the place. He needed to speak to Eren about his plans and what he would be doing the next couple of days. He was hoping that he was on Eren's to-do list. 

 

Eren did well for his first week but Levi wasn’t going to let him have free reign over the department, fully, until he had been there for about a year. So far it had been about a month with Eren there and everything was going smoothly so far but he had to be cautious. Levi reached the door to Eren’s office and, without knocking, opened the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Eren bending over to pick something up. Concentration written all over his face. Levi barely held in his laughter but stopped when he saw the perfect globes of his ass. 

 

Levi, deciding that if he didn’t speak soon he would bend Eren over and do unspeakable things to him in the workplace, cleared his throat. Eren’s head whipped around and Levi just stared at him for a moment before clearing the air.

 

“You look constipated…”

 

Eren’s face split into a smile and tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he clutched his stomach and bent over, body racking with laughter. Levi couldn’t help the small, very small, smile that appeared on his face when he saw this. Of course it only lasted for a few milliseconds but it was still a smile, nonetheless. Eren was nearly on the floor and Levi rolled his eyes. “It isn’t that funny, Eren.” Eren picked his head up at his name but was still letting little giggles tumble out of his mouth. 

 

“It is when your face looks like a rock.” Eren gave a cheeky grin and Levi knew that this was a challenge of sarcasm and wit. He was  _ not  _ going to lose this hot piece of ass. 

 

“That’s not the only thing that’s a rock.” Levi smirked as Eren’s face went crimson and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Levi saw determination flash in his teal eyes. 

 

“Oh, really now?” Eren crossed his arms over his chest and gave his sexiest smile. Levi felt a tightening in his pants at the sight but like he said, he wouldn’t succumb to this demon. Oh wait he was the demon. He  _ can’t  _ lose. 

 

“Yeah, care to see for yourself?” Levi leaned against the wall and casually inspected his nails. He didn’t miss the way Eren’s eyes widened even more before narrowing and a smirk replacing his smile.

 

“I am curious.” Levi was sure that if he had been drinking something it would have been out of his mouth and onto the ground but Levi was more composed than that so he only stood up straighter and eyed Eren up and down like a predator to it’s prey. 

 

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know.” Levi knew what Eren’s answer would be and he was more than happy when the words came out of his mouth.

 

“And satisfaction brought it back.” Eren thought he won but that changed when Levi smirked again and he walked towards Eren slowly, making sure to flex his muscles slightly. 

 

Levi reached him and grabbed his waist, pulling him flush against his body. He heard a desperate whimper leave Eren’s delectable lips. He nibbled on his earlobe before whispering, “I could satisfy you in many ways.” Those words had Eren’s knees buckling underneath his weight and he was glad that he had that arm around his waist. 

 

Levi faced Eren and grabbed the back of neck, pulling him down slightly. Levi stared at Eren’s lips, making it obvious that he was going to kiss him. He slowly leaned in and closed his eyes before letting his lips press against Eren’s. Their lips molded together and Levi added a little bit of force to show that he was in charge. 

 

Levi groaned slightly as Eren moaned into the kiss. Just as Levi was about to put his tongue into play he pulled away and surveyed the mess he created. 

 

Eren’s cheeks were flushed a light pink, his lips parted and he was breathing heavier than Levi thought necessary but damn, it was a turn on. 

 

“Anyways, I came to ask if the plans for the upcoming week were all good?” Levi pushed his hair out his face and Eren’s face got darker.

 

“U-uh.” Eren stammered and Levi quirked an eyebrow.

 

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Levi nearly purred. Eren narrowed his eyes and tried again.

 

“No. The plans are fine,  _ boss _ .” Levi felt a shiver run through his body at that word.

 

Levi, once again refusing to back down, turned his back and walked to the door. He opened it and left but not before saying. “So are you.”

 

~

 

Levi made his way to his office and the whole walk there he was thinking over another plan to get Eren into his bed, and quick. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the number to his floor. Eren was a mystery. He could be a blushing virgin one second and a such a fucking tease the next. Levi couldn’t figure him out and he wanted too. He wanted to know what made Eren scream his name the loudest and what made him go over the edge of ecstasy. 

 

As Levi approached his desk he saw that his assistant was on break and in his place his annoying fucking friend, Hanji.

 

“Aw shit.” Levi rubbed his eyes and Hanji looked up. A squeal left their mouth and Levi winced, “Keep it down, for fucks sake.” They jumped up and ran to him, meeting him a bone crushing hug. If Levi wasn’t used to it he probably wouldn’t have made it. 

 

Hanji nodded their head and put their glasses on top of their head. Their face began to look more serious than Levi thought possible and suddenly he was worried.

 

“We can catch up later but for now, we have to talk business.” Hanji shook their head and they looked back up at him, sadness in their eyes. Levi's eyes widened when they said, “He's looking for you.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me your favorite song and anime! Check out my instagram (Phasirous) where I post sneakpeeks, updates and other little things! 
> 
> ....also...don't forget to comment...I'm a slut for comments...LOVE YOU GUYS!!!


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet his friends and Eren is a little confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD I AM SO SORRRYYY!!! I was on vacation ;-; So please take this terrible chapter as an apology! Next, I want to thank AkatsukiCloudRed, Wynterized, and Brilliante! I looked up the songs and fell in love with them... I'm serious. I'm now obsessed with Ariana Grande, Stephen, and BIGBANG... ;^; I can't help it! Thank you all for the wonderful Kudos, comments, hits, bookmarks and all the support! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! Honestly, sometimes I feel kinda worthless but looking over your comments makes my day so much better! I am eternally grateful to you all ^u^ Okay, I've rambled for long enough...
> 
> Remember to have a wonderful morning, afternoon, evening, or night!  
> ~Phasirous out! <3

Eren stood there, paralyzed except for the hand that slowly made it’s way to his lips. He was aroused, no doubt, but there was something else. Something… warm. Something different. Something very foreign yet inviting and Eren was too scared to find out what it was. 

 

Levi’s lips were cold but that contrasted perfectly with Eren’s burning ones. They were plump yet thin and Eren was more than intrigued with them. Eren wanted nothing more than to bend over the desk and let him have his way with him… Eren would be happy to oblige. More than happy; elated even. But when Levi pulled back, Eren had to hold in a whine from the lost of contact. 

 

He did stutter but because for a second, he didn’t know what happened during those few seconds of pure heaven. Levi seemed to recover easily, though, which made Eren kind of mad. How could Eren become a blushing virgin with one kiss but Levi looked as if he did this often? That pissed Eren off. Okay, now he’s mad. Very mad. 

 

Eren paced around his room grabbing fistfuls of his hair. Levi was playing him! And he was good, Eren couldn’t lie. Great, now he was mad  _ and _ jealous. 

 

“Fuck! This is bullshit! That little midget knew what he was doing! Dammit!” Eren muttered as he picked up things and rearranged them around his workspace. 

 

Levi, of course, could not be a virgin. The man was way too sexy for his own good! That kiss had him melting into putty and Eren hadn’t even gotten to the tongue part yet. The fact that he was experienced was a turn on. He had to be good in bed. At the very least but Eren was expecting good things. 

 

Eren himself was a good bottom. He’s topped like once but he didn’t quite have the stamina for it but when he bottomed it was like paradise on both ends. Eren thought he was good but he didn’t know how good. In other words, he had power but he wasn’t aware of it. 

 

He finally stopped pacing in favor for actually getting work done for his class. Petra was actually hilarious and extremely talented for her age and he was excited to have her for 1st grade. He did intend to go up in the grades so he could stay with her. She wasn’t comfortable with just everyone and he couldn’t help but be a little over protective of her. Hitch picked on her, which Eren had to constantly put her into time-out for, but Petra just stayed quiet and drew out her problems. Eren had suspicions about her family but he didn’t want to cross boundaries. He already treated her as if she was his little sister rather than a daughter, and Eren was pretty sure her father didn’t approve. Or he did. Eren wasn’t quite sure.

 

He coughed lightly before picking up his pen and editing his plans for both of his jobs.

 

~

 

Eren leaned back in his chair and cracked his knuckles. Another day of paperwork that would lead to more paperwork. But not today, oh no. Today was Saturday and he was going to get wasted because he fucking could and wanted too. Levi will have to deal with a hungover Eren tomorrow. Because fuck future Eren and Levi. That’ll be their problem. 

 

He jumped up and snatched his coat and phone. He organized a few papers that Levi’s assistant would have to take tomorrow. He might be in a hurry but he wasn’t a dick. Well, a complete one at least. He left a few scattered to make it seem like he was stressed and that this job wasn’t a piece of cake. 

 

The kids were on fall break which meant Thanksgiving which also meant getting shots with his best friends. 

 

Eren opened his door and ran out. He ran to clock out and sighed as he finally reached the room. He finished and left the room, once again. He passed by the many halls that he had yet to memorize but he knows he’ll get there one day. Once he made it to the receptionist desk, he waved goodbye to the friendly lady, which she returned with a kind smile of her own, and stepped out into the cool air. 

 

His boots clacked against the pavement as he sprinted to his car. His breathing was even as he thought of all the jello-shots Sasha would dare him to take. This spurred his running on more.

 

Once Eren made it to his car, he was panting heavily and his muscles ached but his smile never faltered. He unlocked and opened the back seat door and threw his messenger bag into the seat. He rushed over to the drivers side, after closing the door, and sighed as he finally took a seat in his car. 

 

He turned the key in the ignition and cranked up the heat. He needed something better to cover himself up; a blazer wouldn’t work all the time especially since it was November. He made a small mental note to take care of that later.

 

He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. He came to a red light and he took this time to scroll through his music to find that one perfect song that would get him ready for the restless night to come. 

 

He ended up choosing between two of his favorite K-Pop songs; ‘Sober’ and ‘Let’s not fall in love’ by BIGBANG. He knew the chorus but during the verses, he just danced in his seat as the beat of ‘Sober’ flowed through his speakers. It was about a 30-minute drive home and he had the perfect playlist set up. 

 

Eren sang along to ‘Let’s not fall in love’ and a part of him thought of Levi and his eyes. Eren wondered what they would look like when love was shown in them. He shook his head and instead gasped when the next song came on.

 

**_“He’d trade his guns for love”_ **

 

Eren was glad that no one was in the car with him because he let out a high pitched squeal and if anyone heard that, his pride would have been hurt, tremendously. 

 

He was so glad that he put this playlist together; they were his and his friends favorites. Annie, surprisingly, had snuck BIGBANG in there and ever since then he’s been in love with them. 

 

As ‘Crossfire’ by Stephen played, he sang along to all of the lyrics. 

 

**_“But he’s caught in the crossfire,”_ **

 

**_“And he keeps wakin’ up,”_ **

 

**_“But it’s not to the sound of birds”_ **

 

He continued to belt out the lyrics and eventually, much to his dismay, the song ended. Eren went back to BIGBANG after looking up the lyrics at another red light. He rolled down his window and shouted into the night, receiving more than a few looks from strangers. 

 

Eren finally got to the last song of his playlist and let out another sound that he’d regret if he wasn’t so excited. 

 

**_“Don't need permission”_ **

 

Sasha and Historia had gotten him hooked on Ariana Grande. He doesn’t regret anything. 

 

**_“Start what I finished”_ **

 

**_“Don't need no hold up”_ **

 

**_“Taking control of this kind of moment”_ **

 

You know how a song just fits your life perfectly? Well, Eren felt like that right now with her song ‘Dangerous Woman’. Her voice and the beat had him jumping in his seat. He couldn’t contain the laughter that came out of his mouth. He needed this. 

 

He deserved it. 

 

~

 

He pulled up to his apartment and ran out the door and up the stairs. The blood was pumping through his veins and he loved every moment of it. His excitement was uncontainable. Hell, he felt drunk already! He’s had a long week and this one will be harder, seeing as he’ll have to deal with his father. He doesn’t feel like doing that. Not anymore. But he wasn’t going to plague this night with mind numbing thoughts about his father. He already had control over his life and Eren didn’t like to be controlled. 

 

He reached his door, dug through his pockets for his keys and, once he found them, rushed past the door that was barely open by the time Eren had barged in. 

 

Eren looked around the apartment. The lights were off and it looked as if no one was home. It didn’t make any kind of sense. Armin was supposed to ride to Connie’s place with him, where they would then go bar hopping. He walked into their living room and found a pink post-it note waiting for him. 

 

_ Eren _

 

_ Something came up at work so I cannot attend tonight. Give everyone my sincere apologies. Rain check? _

 

_ Sorry :( _

 

_ Armin _

 

Eren let out a frustrated huff as he plopped down on the couch. He wasn’t mad, per se, disappointed. Armin needed to unwind for one night but work couldn’t wait for one day?! Okay, maybe he was mad but that was beside the point. 

 

His head lolled back and he reached for his phone. He found it in his back pocket and sighed when his hand touched the cool metal. He clicked it on and hissed when he saw the time. 

 

**9:42**

 

Shit! He had to be there at 10:15 but he couldn’t party in these clothes. Making his mind up, Eren ran over to his bedroom in search of an outfit that would be party-appropriate. Which was anything, really, but Eren had a habit of looking nice so he couldn’t disappoint tonight. 

 

He dug through his closet for what seemed like hours, which was actually 5 minutes, and finally found the  [ outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/eren_from_temptation_chap/set?id=194221518) that would contribute to this awesome night. He decided that something minimal would be best because he’d lose any extra items besides his wallet and keys but even that wasn’t guaranteed to stay with him all night long. It was cold as fuck outside and he needed a coat so he shrugged and threw it on his person. He tried to fix his hair, he failed, and white shirt but to no avail. He shrugged, once again, no one would care. 

 

Eren grabbed his keys, double checked the place to make sure he didn’t leave anything behind and before he knew it, he was out of the house with 10 minutes to get to their rendezvous location. 

 

The drive consisted of Eren replaying his playlist and strangers shielding their children’s eyes from the crazy driver and his broken Korean. He wanted to flip them off but instead smiled and even winked at some of the kids, bring a finger up to his lips as they giggled at him. He really did love kids. 

 

The last stop light before he got to Connie’s place turned green and Eren pressed on the gas and rounded the street corner, arriving at a quaint little apartment complex that had to be more expensive than Eren and Armin’s. 

 

He parked and hopped out of the car, knowing that he’d probably crash at Connie’s instead of driving home. He had an emergency backpack packed just in case he didn’t get home and needed to sleep over, which would be the case, most likely. It included a toothbrush, extra change of clothes, pajamas if needed, a brush that was never used at home, mints, water, Advil, more headache medicines, and all the other necessities. He even packed his favorite coffee blend. He never said that he packed light. 

 

Eren walked up the stairs and a couple of more stairs before reaching the door. He bent at the waist and his hands found purchase at his knees. 

 

“Too many fucking stairs.” Eren murmured before knocking on the door. He heard laughter and some shuffling before the door opened to reveal a familiar head of ash blonde hair. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, pushing past him. 

 

“‘Sup, Seabiscuit.” He joked. 

 

“Ugh! Gayger is here.” Jean smiled, despite himself. Eren rolled his eyes and smirked as he let Jean think he had won this one. He inspected his nails casually as he said,

 

“Oh really? How’s Marco?” Eren walked off before Jean could say anything else. Jean finally caught up and sputtered a little before calming down a little as Marco walked in to greet them. Eren ran up to him and gave him a big hug. 

 

“Hey, Freckled Jesus!” Eren grinned as he saw Jean’s face began to grow red with anger. Marco tilted his head slightly at the name but shrugged it off and instead returned Eren’s smile. 

 

“Hi, Eren! It’s good to see you. I heard about your jobs, you must be stressed.” Marco’s face fell and worry replaced joy in his deep chocolate eyes. Eren waved his hand in the air and gave a reassuring smile. 

 

“It’s fine. I love my jobs! I’m happy now,” Eren smiled and patted Marco’s shoulder. “Besides, I get more money that way.” Marco let out a laugh and nodded in agreement. “Oh!” Eren snapped his fingers as he remembered Mikasa had mentioned to him earlier. “I heard you got featured in a very popular magazine! That’s awesome, Marco. I’m a very proud mom right now.” Eren joked as he wiped some fake tears away.

 

Marco brought a hand up to rub the nape of his neck as he glanced downwards. He let out a nervous laugh. “Thanks but I owe it all to Jean,” He looked up at Jean who was looking at Marco with something akin to adoration in his eyes. “He put my name and some of my work in this paper he used to work for, don’t ask me how he did it, and someone liked it and showed it to their boss who then offered me a job. I was so happy that day.” 

 

Eren nodded and decided to leave the lovebirds alone. He felt a knot of loneliness form in his stomach but stopped it and forced a smile that he hoped they fell for, which seemed to work. “Well, congratulations! You deserve it! I’m gonna mingle some more before we leave and get drunk out of our minds.” Jean laughed and pushed Eren away and Marco waved at him before he exited the room. 

 

He stumbled into the living room and growled as he brushed his pants off. He’d get that fucker back. Eren began plotting his revenge but stopped when he saw a pair of blue eyes glance up at him before wrapping their arms around his torso. He smiled and patted the blonde hair. 

 

“Eren! I’m so glad you could come.” Historia smiled up at him. She peeked behind him and glanced back up at him. “Where’s Armin?” Eren was about to answer before a familiar tall brunette separated them. 

 

“Hands off my Historia.” Ymir glared before rubbing Eren’s hair, making it more messed up than it already was. Eren threw his hands up and sighed.

 

“Hello, Historia. I’m Eren, the gayest man you’ll ever meet but please forgive me if my flirting was too much. Oh wait, I didn’t say anything.” Historia laughed and Ymir glared at him before smirking.

 

“Alright. Hey, Eren.” Ymir chuckled.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Hey.” 

 

“You mad?” Ymir challenged. 

 

“Sure”

 

“Don’t be mad just ‘cause I’m the one who got her heart first.” Ymir ended it there before walking away, Historia scolding her without any bite in her statement. He watched their retreating figures before turning and going to look for Sasha.

 

He had a sneaking suspicion that she was in the kitchen. But, you know, he could be wrong… Even though he was right. 

 

He peered around the doorway and smiled when he saw her figure hunched over a bowl of chips, just munching away. He rolled his eyes, smile still in its rightful place, and snuck up behind her. He tiptoed and was about to go in for the kill when Mikasa and Connie came waltzing in, ruining his fun. He whimpered and Sasha turned around, chips falling out of her mouth and eyes wide like she was caught in the middle of a crime. He laughed as her face when her face changed from shock to glee. 

 

“EEEEERRRREENN~” Sasha, after chewing much to Eren’s pleasure, wrapped herself around him like a Koala. He stumbled backward, just barely catching himself from falling, but laughed despite his look of horror.

 

“H-Hey Sash!” He patted her back and squeezed her once. She still held on. 

 

“...”

 

“... Sasha?”

 

“...”

 

“Sasha~”

 

“......”

 

“Sasha. Please.” Eren whimpered out. 

 

“You have food on you…” Sasha stared him deep in the eyes. “I want it.”

 

Connie rolled his eyes and went to the fridge, looking for something. He exclaimed in happiness and Eren rolled his eyes, beckoning him over with his free hand. He mouthed the words, _ hurry up! Can’t breathe! _

 

Connie laughed before pulling a bag of cookies out of the fridge. “Babbeee!” Connie shook the bag vigorously. Eren was dropped and Sasha leaped over to Connie who was knocked over, in turn. Sasha ripped the cookies from his hands and torn the bag open. 

 

Eren had never been more afraid for his life.

 

It was then that Eren noticed Mikasa watching this scene. Mikasa just shook her head back and forth. If you didn’t know her, you would have thought that she was disappointed but really she was just amused. 

 

He slowly made his way around Connie and Sasha, who was still eating those damn cookies. He whispered to Connie, _ way to take one for the team, bud _ , and Connie just glared at him while he, himself, stole a cookie, eating alongside his girlfriend. 

 

He laughed before walking out into the living room with Mikasa. Once out of the jungle, also known as the kitchen, Eren wrapped his arms around her shoulder and gave her a small side hug. 

 

“Hello!” Eren grinned. Mikasa rolled her eyes and offered him a small smile in return. 

 

“Hi,” She mumbled before grabbing a beer from one of the coolers in the living room. 

 

Eren pouted before grabbing the beer out her hand and taking a sip. He grimaced. “I forgot you like Corona’s,” He swallowed what was in his mouth but handed the bottle back to her. “Hey, ‘Kasa!” 

 

She groaned, “You already said that” She looked around before her face morphed into one of mild confusion. “Where’s Armin?” 

 

Eren sighed, getting worked up all over again. “Work.” He left it at that, knowing she knew what he meant. Armin always put his work before himself. They’d support him no matter what but he needed a break. 

 

He’d stay up all night and work all day. It wasn’t fair, but he waved those thoughts away. He wasn’t going to let this ruin his night. 

 

“Hey, I’m gonna go look for Reiner and Bert,” Eren whispered to her. Mikasa nodded and sipped on her drink, feeling the stare of her girlfriend from across the room. 

 

Eren saw Bert’s height immediately and knew where Reiner was. They were practically glued at the hip. 

 

Reiner turned around just in time to see Eren approaching them. He spun around, shocking his partner, simultaneously. 

 

“Jaegerbomb!” He yelled, making all of his friends burst into laughter. Ymir rolled her eyes and returned to talking with Historia. Mikasa and Annie just shook their head and offered each other a small smile and Connie, well, he was still being attacked by the food monster but he heard Reiner and laughed, causing Sasha to do the same before she finished the whole bag of cookies. Marco laughed and Jean fucking cackled. 

 

“Braun-I-can’t-come-up-with-a-stupid-name-ster!” Eren laughed before hitting him on the shoulder. Eren thought he hit hard but his pride deflated when he saw that Reiner didn’t even flinch. Reiner rolled his eyes as he laughed.

 

“You ready to get shit faced?” 

 

Eren scoffed, “Of course!” Bertholdt smiled at Eren and he reciprocated it. “Hey, Bert! How’s it going?” 

 

“Good! I heard about the jobs, that’s amazing. Reiner and I admire you for that.” He admitted. Eren was a bit taken aback but then a certain horse face had to yell,  _ why? He’s just a baby! _ which made Eren roll his eyes. 

 

“Thanks but are we gonna talk or are gonna wreck shit up?” He looked around the room, waiting for an answer. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” Eren turned around and ran towards the door, yelling, “Let’s get wasted!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment telling me your favorite song and anime! You might see them in a chapter -u- Thank you, loves <3


	7. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hanji... Levi and Eren... I am so sorry this is late. Read Notes for more U_U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGODIDONTDESERVETHISATALLOHMYGODWHY!!?!??!?!?!! 192 KUDOS?!?!? FOR REAL?! I JUST... I DON'T I JUST... I CAN'T! I don't deserve you all (But Thank you nonetheless)... but I do have a reason for my lateness. Call it an excuse or whatever but there was a death in my family last Friday and I went to the funeral yesterday. I've also been have panic attacks lately and I've been sick too... along with school and a bunch of drama this past week has been absolute shit. So take this chapter that I managed to get out. I hope you enjoy QuQ
> 
> Have a fantastic morning, afternoon, evening, or night!  
> ~Phasirous O//3////O

Levi was a swirl of emotions right now. He was sexually frustrated along with worried for his home. Hanji said that it would be a while before he showed up but there was still no guarantee for his safety or the safety of his friends. That made him worry the most. 

When he left, he left two people behind. Not Hanji and Erwin. No, they came along with him. Erwin worked as a doctor and Hanji along with him. Although they were more of a researcher than anything else. They always poked at something new, something that ‘intrigued’ them while Levi thought it was filth and would run away before they got any on him. 

Levi left behind those people and he left his past behind, hoping that it would go away at some point. But it wasn’t that easy and now he was going to come for him. Levi rolled his eyes and scoffed.

He would never find him. 

He erased any and every trace of Rivaille from the human world. He’s Levi Ackerman, a strong CEO that can have anyone he wants by the snap of his fingers. Not Rivaille, a Prince destined to rule the kingdom his father would one day leave behind for him. He loved the power of being a CEO, but to become King? He refused the offer the day his father proposed it to him. 

But Levi wasn’t about to spend his time thinking about that. He had to work on Eren’s case, cracking him open. He knew that if he followed all of his steps and never stepped out of line, he’d have him begging for help in a second. 

That’s all Eren was. He was only business. Levi almost felt bad but how could he? He wasn’t heartless but he had seen the worst of the world, and the one below it, so how could he be soft? That was unnecessary to him yet Levi wanted nothing more than to do… things to him. 

When Levi got his hands on him, he wouldn’t let go until he was completely finished with him and that’d be much longer than he thought it would be. 

You see, Levi had a  _ bit _ of a kinky side. He was a Demon after all. Of course, he never did it to any of his temporary partners but there was one time where he lost control on one of them. He’d rather not do that again and he would only explore if Eren allowed it. 

Once again, Levi waved those thoughts away. He really did have to work on his ‘elaborate’ plan. 

He planned on getting close to Eren, maybe take him out on a few dates. He’d eventually take him to a nice French restaurant that he loved and get him some nice wine. That’s when he’d take care of personal matters, as in fucking Eren’s brains out, and where he’d get even closer to him. Then, if what Erwin says is true, he’d be a savior to Eren. He’d ask him what was wrong and Eren would spill his guts to him. Levi would fix it and then be on his merry way. 

If everything went according to his ‘not-so-elaborate’ plan, Levi wouldn’t have any strings attached to him and he could move on with his life. 

If everything went according to plan, that is. 

~

He dropped his pen with a soft sigh and used his now free hand to rub at his head. Levi had been working long past closing time and he kinda regretted it now. He was an insomniac but apparently he had worked himself too much. The last thing he needed was to get sick. One, he is the CEO of a company and shit had to get done and two, there’d be no one to take care of him. The thought sparked something in his chest. 

He shut his computer and dry washed his face. Levi knew that a nice bath and some dinner would fix this right up. He nodded to himself before standing up and reaching over to his jacket. 

Levi felt his phone buzz with a familiar ringtone. He groaned as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. 

“The fuck you want, four-eyes?” Levi said through slightly gritted teeth. He was not in the mood and he needed that damn bath. “Make it quick.” He heard a loud laugh on the other side of the line and he pulled the phone away from his ear. 

“ _ Aww, was I interrupting something, my little grumpy cat _ ?” 

Levi sat back down in his chair, letting his head fall back against it. Ever since they found out about ‘memes’ they had been calling him a grumpy cat and when he didn’t do something they wanted, they would scream ‘JUST DO IT’ so loudly that he was forced to comply. 

“ _ Anyway, I’m bored and want something to do. _ ” Hanji whimpered. Levi hit his head on the back of the chair repeatedly. 

“And that’s my problem, how?” He glared at the phone even though he knew they couldn’t see him. 

“ _ Come on! We can go out, get a little drunk… well as drunk as you can get but still, _ ” Hanji’s tone was questioning but he knew that he'd go even if he didn’t want too. It did seem tempting, though... Still, that didn’t stop him from putting up a fight.

“I have work to do.” Levi shook his head slightly, disrupting the hair that fell across his face.

“ _ Leviiii~ _ ” They whined. “ _ It’ll be like old times! Come on! Stop being such a party pooper. _ ”

“Get Erwin or something! Like I said, I have work to do.”

“ _ Erwin’s working on something and won’t come out of his office _ .” He could just hear the pout in their voice.  _ “Besides, I heard some pretty lewd sounds so I think Erwin is fucking someone... _ ” 

That got his attention. He opened up his computer and pulled up the employee schedule. He saw that Eren’s shift had ended at 9 and he had thought he heard Eren run out when he had run out to get some coffee. That left only… 

Oh

_ Oh... _

_ Oh! _

“Yeah, he’s fucking Armin Arlert.” He whispered more to himself that to Hanji. He heard a gasp.

“ _ I _ knew _ it _ !  _ Erwin copped him a pretty boy~ _ ” They sang. Levi let out a chuckle, himself. They did exchange looks that wouldn’t be considered professional even on their worst day. 

“I could use a drink or two…” Levi sighed in defeat, a small smile in place of his usual scowl or frown. He pulled the phone away from his ear just in time to miss a high pitched squeal. 

Yeah, he needed a drink. 

~

He stepped out of his car just in time to avoid an energetic Hanji who had jumped into the passenger side. He heard a whine as he made his way to the overflowing building. 

The line was ridiculous and so was the sign that hung above the door. ‘ _ Rose _ ’ glared down at him in obnoxiously pink letters. The outside was a suspicious red brick and it made Levi question why they brought him here. The outside  _ seemed  _ to be kept up nicely but not up to Levi’s standards. Nothing was up to par with Levi’s standards. That made Levi smile to himself. 

Once they got up to the bouncer they checked their ID and verification before opening a big black door and whispering, “Have fun”.  

Levi shot a glare at the bodyguard who only winked and closed the door. He turned back to Hanji who was examining the loud and crowded room. The inside was much better than he thought it would be, going off the outside maintenance. 

Rich dark red walls ran along until reaching the bar where the back of the bar was a smooth black. Booths lined the left wall, all maintaining the same pattern of colors with the exception of some white here and there. Black stools lined the bar on the right as well as a few small tables. The middle of the place was being used as the dance floor which would make moving really hard. What caught Levi’s attention was the stage/DJ booth at the very back wall. There was a small part where the stage jutted out just a little bit and installed there was a stripper pole. Where both guys and girls were allowed to have a good time. 

Hanji laughed at Levi’s face saying it was like his jaw was in love with the floor but he just waved them off. They approached the bar where the bartender was taking drinks. 

Levi snapped his fingers as he began to get annoyed that they hadn’t got the opportunity to order yet. He caught the attention of the female bartender who flinched a little at the glare she was given. She smiled flirtatiously and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. She walked over to Levi and Hanji, trying to ignore the disgusted looks she was being given by Levi. 

“Can I help you, sugar?” Her thick southern accent laced with obvious lust made Levi want to gag but instead he shrugged and leveled her with a smoky look of his own. 

“Your number would be nice, for starters and few shots would be nice,” He winked at the last part as he slid cash across the table. When he felt a presence behind him he sighed. “And my friend will take two Kerasi’s.” Hanji nodded in satisfaction before going off to find a good booth for them. Levi watched their retreating figure before being pulled back into reality by the female bartender who had told him her name was June. 

June tapped his shoulder and handed him the drinks on a tray before winking and going assist another customer. Levi just rolled his eyes and walked off to find where Hanji had gone. 

Levi maneuvered his way through the crowds of sweaty dancers before being met with Hanji’s familiar messy ponytail. He carefully placed the tray down and took a seat opposite of them. Hanji shook their head and reached for one of their drinks. 

“How can you drink tequila and not get drunk?” They pouted. “I envy you.” Levi only scoffed as he reached for one of the glasses that looked more like water than anything that was supposed to get you drunk. 

“Well you drink a few more of those along with some whiskey and you’ll be well on your way to the place I cannot follow. Besides, you know my liver already hates me by now and is probably used to it.” Hanji laughed after taking a few eager sips of their drink. 

“True, true, true.” They snapped their fingers as a grin spread over their face. “Remember when back home you’d always sneak some of King’s wine to Erwin and me,” Levi smiled slightly at the fond memory but winced when his father’s name was mentioned. 

“Yeah, good times…” Levi trailed off and Hanji knew they had crossed the line and immediately changed the topic to something that they knew would get his mind off of it. 

“So…” Hanji smirked seeing Levi raise any eyebrow at their behavior. “How’s…” They paused for dramatic effect and Levi rolled his eyes.

“Out with it already.”

“Eren…?” Hanji raised both their eyebrows in a suggestive manner, loud laugh bouncing off the walls of the place, causing many people to roll their eyes in their direction but they couldn’t give any shits. 

That caught Levi off guard which only made them laugh more at the shell-shocked expression on his face. He threw back another shot and enjoyed the burn that went cascading down his throat. “I don’t know. Why not ask him yourself? Or ask the He-Man wannabe that you call a friend.” 

They laughed at the accurate description of Armin. “Yeah… maybe I will” An announcement came on saying that anyone could go on the stage to ‘dance’. They sipped on their drink but stopped themselves from laughing at the scene they just witnessed. Levi rolled his eyes and arched an eyebrow. 

“What now?” Hanji was reduced to nothing but laughter so he took it upon himself to turn around and peer around the side of the booth to see the object of his fantasies on the damn pole.

He choked on air, although no one noticed, as he saw that Eren was half naked, laughing and obviously drunk/ He also saw that his drunk gaggle of friends was dancing on the dance floor and tables, laughing at Eren’s display. He was still picking his jaw off the floor when Hanji stood up and offered their hand. 

“Care to dance?” It was obvious that they were holding back their laughter and just to rub it in their face, he said yes. 

They lead him to the dance floor, to the front, but then abandoned him and before he could leave, he caught Eren’s attention. Eren bent down, ass in the air which made Levi give a low growl, to smile at him innocently. 

“Hey.” He whispered, still giving him that innocent fucking expression. 

“Get down from there before I do something that will scar your friends for life.” His eyes roamed Eren’s body before meeting his eyes. 

“Maybe I want that,” Eren let out a huff of air in Levi’s face making him scrunch his face up in disgust. “You never know… shawty” Eren laughed as he stood back up, stumbling in the process and went back to his show. 

“I’m not finished, Eren.” He purred. He saw his body go stiff at the way he said his name. “Eren…” He whispered. Levi looked over his shoulder to see his friends ignoring him and dancing to the music. 

  
Eren stopped but only for a second before jumping off the stage and grabbing his shirt. Levi  _ really _ wanted to get the personal matters out the way but he couldn’t… not yet. But Levi would soon have Eren wound tightly around his finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phasirous 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I will try to update as much as I can! Seriously, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me U^U


	8. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... to make up for my absence, here's a little something. And Eren is cute... yeah. READ NOTES (beginning and end for a special announcement, plz ;-;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IAMSOFUCKINGSORRYLIKEOOOHHHMYIMATERRIBLEAUTHOR I DONT DESERVE YOUR LOVE ;^; I CAN EXPLAIN THO! I have been sooo fucking sick. I had to miss school but I was pretty much glued to my bed and when I wasn't, I was trying to write and get homework done. When I would try and write, I would either get writers block or would be forced to go back to my bed. I hope you guys take this shitty chapter as an apology... I am so sorry Q~Q Okay... that being said... your smut is getting closer, not too close where it's like next chapter but pretty damn close. Gimme pointers and stuff and even kinks you wanna see. We'll be getting to more plotty shit soon. Also read the end notes for an important announcement!
> 
> And remember to have a great morning, afternoon, evening, or night!  
> ~Phasirous out <3

Eren had an eventful night… From what he remembered and what he was told. He jumped on the pole for about 15 minutes then gave Historia a small lap dance when Ymir wasn’t looking. Apparently he had also got them banned from one of the clubs they went to at like eleven. Jean even told him that he tried to draw whiskers on all the bartenders that they spoke too. That was an interesting conversation...

But what stood out to him most was the fact that Levi was there since one in the morning. He didn’t remember that part but from what he’d been told Levi had got him down from the pole, eye-fucked him, then followed the group around with his friend. Not anything stalker-ish, just hanging out with them. Well… as much as Levi would hang out. It was more like his friend was doing shots off of Reiners abs while he just nursed a glass of whiskey, staring at Eren like he wanted to eat him. Which wasn’t too far off, to be honest. 

Eren wished he remembered that so he could tease him about it and have a good laugh. He wasn’t granted that though. He was granted with the largest headache in the world and biggest boner that he would never admit to anyone. Especially Levi because he was most likely the reason for it. 

He groaned as he pulled the covers over his head for the fifteenth time that day. He was so glad that Armin was gone, wherever he was, and that he didn’t have to be at work until 2 and it was currently 11:42. 

After staying in bed since nine he finally decided to get up to retrieve some medicine and coffee. It had been on his mind and he’d been trying to get up but even with the blinds closed, light still peaked through. He pushed the covers away and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He gave two deep breaths before standing slowly. Very, very, VERY, slowly. But no matter how slow he went, the blood still rushed to his head. 

He let out a pathetic whine as he grabbed his head and collapsed back onto the bed. He reached for the covers but shook his head a little bit too fast. Determination clouded the pain in his mind. He stood up and walked over to his closet and pulled out a small box labeled, ‘Cosplay’. He opened the lid and dug around for a while before pulling out a black cloak and a Kylo Ren helmet he bought for laughs. Well, who’s laughing now? Not him. He was happy. 

He glanced down at his attire, loose grey boxers and no shirt, and shrugged as he threw on the clothing and helmet, sighing at the welcoming darkness. He would add the boots but that required way too much effort. He laughed quietly before heading to his bathroom. 

He was so grateful for the helmet and cloak or else he would be crying from all the light that flooded the once dark room. 

He decided on turning the light off and ran back into his room for some matches and untouched candles. Why not a bubble bath? Who was stopping him? That’s right. No one. No one will ever know…

He opened up the bottom cabinet, enjoying the smooth mahogany against his skin. He searched blindly before whining a little. He cried out in joy as his hands grasped a purple bottle of lavender bubbles. He tapped his covered chin before a smirk appeared underneath the mask. 

Eren snuck out of his room, making sure to be prepared for the immense amount of light. He wasn’t prepared but it’s the thought that counts. He hissed slightly before pulled the cloak tighter over his head and making sure the mask was securely on his head. He crept past the kitchen and into Armin’s room. 

Making sure that Armin really wasn’t there he opened the bathroom door and made sure not to turn on the light. He smiled as he approached his mirror cabinet. He knew Armin kept them here. 

He opened up the mirror cabinet and looked at his options of bath bombs from Lush. He grabbed the Sakura and Frozen bath bombs, smiling to himself as he promised to buy Armin new ones. 

Once he returned to his bathroom he ran some hot water, which finished rather quickly, grabbed the candles, lit them with his matches, bubbles, squirted them into the water, and his bath bombs. He decided to put those in after he got in. 

Eren reluctantly removed his cloak and helmet, placing them in his room. He pulled out the fluffiest towel he could find and wrapped it around his waist to travel to the kitchen to grab the coffee that he brewed while setting everything up, and his beloved medicine. He was in pain by the time he got back to his bathroom but he was also excited. He closed his bedroom and bathroom door, just in case Armin did return, before removing his towel and siting the candles in various places. 

Being in a bubble bath will be one of the best experiences you’ll ever go through in life. Of course, Eren  _ had _ to learn this in dire situations but it was still amazing. He let out a long sigh as he settled into his bath. He opened the bath bomb packages and slipped them into the bubbles, letting them disappear from his sight but become very clear to his other senses.

Eren grabbed his coffee and sipped on it as he laid his head on the back of the tub. He grabbed the medicine bottle and took two pills from it. He swallowed them down with his coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste. 

“Ugh.The hell is this shit?,” He whispered to himself. “It tastes like someone crushed up paper then put it back together again… or like Jean’s personality! Dull and stupid,” He let out a laugh and enjoyed the scents that lingered in his bathroom.  

Now he was talking to himself… great. Yay. The bath bombs must be getting to him. Or it was the alcohol from last night. Maybe he was still drunk… probably not but Eren would like to weigh his options. 

His mind began to wander, as it always did when he was taking some form of shower or bath. 

He wondered where his Mom had went. She’d been M.I.A for the longest time and he was beginning to get more than a little worried. Last time they had talked had been on his first day of working at the school. Her smile was always the thing that pushed him forward when his father held him back. He was his father’s favorite growing up but once that degree changed, well, everything went downhill from there. It’s been hitting him hard lately because of the nagging voices in the back of his mind pushing him closer and closer to the edge of insanity. 

Eren missed his mother. His Dad would push him off the cliff of reason but his Mother would be down there, waiting to catch him. He knew, deep down in his heart that one day he’d have to let her go. He wasn’t prepared for that day, though and he’d be damned if he let it happen to her anytime soon. He was her son, her baby, her life, her love. A mother’s love is stronger than any force in the world and he knew that. But along with that came Grisha. The man he despised. The man that loved him for many years only to betray him. The only man Carla loved more than Eren. 

Mikasa was his sister, albeit adopted sister, of course, but Eren was  _ Carla’s _ . Everyone in town knew Eren as Carla’s boy. They’d go around saying stuff like, ‘don’t fuck with Carla’s boy’ or ‘there goes Carla’s boy’. It was sickening at times but Eren felt comfort from it. He wanted to be held in her warm embrace forever and ever because he loved his Mom. His Mom was there when he came out as gay and she was there when he switched his career choice.  

There was a phase in his life where he decided he wanted to be just like Prince (may he rest in peace ~ Phai) because of how natural he was. Eren loved his style, his voice, everything about him. Anything Prince had, Eren wanted but his Mom supported him through that. Looking back on that, it was comedic but he was so dead serious at the time. Always laughing at him was Mikasa and his Mom, together. That made him smile more. The thought of happier times. 

And with that thought, he pushed aside the many bubbles and scooped water on himself, washing away the suds on his chest. He continued this on his legs, arms, and even hair, wondering why the hell he had pastel purple bubbles in his hair. He shrugged and continued this until he was free of the infectious bubbles. 

He reached for the fluffy towel that he left on the rack and stepped out onto another towel, not wanting to wet the floor… Levi’s cleanliness was rubbing off on him. He dried off the upper parts of his body and wrapped the towel around his waist. He blew out the candles and grabbed the bubble bottle that was lounging in the sinking water. 

He smiled as he watched the blue-pink-purple-ish water float down into the drain. Glitter and petal remnants were left behind but the smell was worth it. Grapefruit and lavender circled around his senses as he inhaled and sighed. It reminded him strangely of Jean and Marco. He shuddered at the gross memory of walking in on them at college. They really did go at like a bunch of rabbits. 

Eren swore to himself that when he got into Levi’s wrinkle-free pants, which he would do, he wouldn’t try and fuck every other night. Maybe. Okay, that was a lie but Levi is a huge exception for that universal rule. His abs, his voice, thank the Heavens for that voice, his eyes, and even that ass of his. Yeah it’s not a bubble butt but it looked firm and perfect for Eren to just grab while Levi ravages hi- 

He didn’t need to pop  _ another  _ boner because this time he would take care of it and he already took his bath. He didn’t want to take another one because his mind couldn’t keep those thoughts locked in a safe. 

Eren reached for the lights but rethought the decision of bursting his head open. He’d rather avoid that… 

He grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste. He glanced at himself in the mirror and gave a smile at himself. This allowed toothpaste to spread to the corners of his mouth, making him look like a clown that had really good teeth. He shook his head and continued to scrub. 

Once he finished brushing his teeth, he used his mouthwash. After all of the necessities, he decided to check his phone. Grabbing his old clothes, including the Kylo Ren costume, he headed out of bathroom to put them in the ever growing laundry basket. 

He was going to start his ‘plan’ of getting Levi into bed. Eren had never been one for cross-dressing but that was until he borrowed Mikasa’s jeans for a very stressful night where he had to do a terrible dare. Ever since then he’s never minded dressing up in girls clothes although he prefers male clothing. So for his ‘plan’ he’s going to go to work in a dress… a very work professional  [ dress ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=196665740) that hugs his ass perfectly but didn’t seem so sultry that everyone would be drooling over him, that was for later. He’s going to be such a tempt that he’ll have Levi begging on his knees. 

 

~

 

Levi’s shoes clacked against the white tiles of the child department. He needed to speak with Eren about last night and even initiate his own ‘plan’. Little did he know… little did he know. 

Eren had been more than teasing that night and that was unconsciously. Levi wondered what would happen if Eren actually tried to get Levi. That’d be hard. Levi wasn’t to be messed with and Eren would find that out soon enough. 

He wondered if Eren still thought he was human, the thought made him scoff. How could  _ he  _ be human? It’s obvious that his glare alone could kill a crowd, at least he thought it was obvious. Everyone parted like the red sea but Eren stayed. That’s what intrigued Levi the most about him. That and his eyes that he couldn’t help but get lost in every time he saw him. 

Maybe it would be hard for him to give up this ‘case’ and move on. Maybe he’d stay around a little longer just to use Eren for a little while longer. Yeah, add that to the plan. 

He came face to face with that same door. He knocked and waited for permission to enter even when he had a key that would open every door. He heard Eren yell something that sounded like, ‘fuck’ and ‘come in’ or maybe a combination. 

When Levi walked in he was granted with the most mouth-watering sight he’d ever come across and he did decide that he’d keep Eren around a little longer if he wore this more often. 

“You know,” Levi licked his lips and closed the door behind him. “You should wear  _ that, _ ” he made a gesture to his dress. “More often. It suits you very, very,  _ very  _ well,” Levi let his eyes roam over every inch of Eren’s body. 

Eren was in a black dress that came just above the knee because of those legs, those  _ fucking legs _ that were clad in kitten thigh-highs. Levi also appreciated the flats because it made what he was about to do so much easier. 

His mind was a tornado of emotions but he kept his face calm when he stripped himself of his black blazer. He folded it in half and draped it over the back of one of loose chairs in the room that the janitors had yet to pick up. He loosened his tie and ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he stalked over to Eren who was grinning his face off while sporting a very cute blush. 

Levi took his sweet ass time and he wasn’t surprised when Eren met him halfway. Right before their lips touched, Levi spoke gently despite his words. 

“If you wanted me to fuck you so badly, you could have just asked.” Eren whimpered, fucking  _ whimpered _ and Levi decided to fuck the plan and instead fuck Eren. 

He growled and pushed forward, connecting his lips to Eren’s. He allowed Eren to push him backwards, something he didn’t usually allow but Levi didn’t give two shits about normality right now. He was pushed until reaching a sofa he didn’t remember putting in Eren’s office but, once again, Levi didn’t give a fuck about normality. 

The kiss was broken when Levi fell onto the couch, sitting up. Eren moaned slightly and Levi pulled him down so his covered legs were straddling him. He smirked and took the reins and initiated the kiss once again. 

Levi gently bit Eren’s plump lip that he just noticed was covered in a pale matte pink and swallowed the gasp that came tumbling out of Eren’s mouth. This gave him time to slip his tongue in his mouth. Eren was pleasantly surprised and tilted his head forward to give Levi some leverage. 

He smiled into the kiss and let his hands roam Eren’s body while his tongue explored Eren’s wet cavern. He felt the smoothness of his thigh highs and let his hands trail up Eren’s dress. His hands came to rest on Eren’s ass. He decided to experiment and give it a little test squeeze. He didn’t expect Eren to keen and let out a rather loud moan. He broke the kiss and instead attacked Eren’s neck with kisses and bites. A possessive side came out and he decided to leave a hickey he knew Eren wouldn’t be able to cover up later. 

Eren was a moaning and panting mess on Levi’s shoulder when he suddenly pulled back and stood up, grabbing his flats that were somehow discarded on their way to the couch. He opened the door and sent a wink to Levi before speaking for the first time since Levi arrived.

“See you later,  _ boss _ .” Then he was gone but not before Levi could miss the ever growing bulge in his dress and despite his obvious loss, he felt victorious. Then he became painfully aware of the bulge in his own pants.. And the fact that he was so close to ruining the plan. 

“Damn you, Jaeger!” He whispered to himself through gritted teeth. However, he realized how this would work for him. It would work, oh so well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the announcement! I AM GOING TO BE TRACKING THE TAG(S) 
> 
> #Temptation , #Phasirous , and #Temptationfanart on tumblr for fanart and other stuff so don't be scared to post a oneshot for the story (that I might even post here and elaborate on and add to the chapter ;D) and fanart! Or you can just want me to see something cool and tag me @phasirous on Tumblr! Also! You're going to be seeing Levi as a demon in future chapters but I have yet to have a good design for him so that being said..... I WILL BE CHOOSING OUT OF THE FANART I GET AS LEVI AS A DEMON AND GOING BASED OFF THAT! The person I choose will get a chance to have their OC or themselves in one of the chapters! I will do this with many different things to give everyone a chance so..yeah! WOO... *crickets* yeah so um *cough cough* yeah. Lemme know what you think of this chapter and give me smut pointers! (if you want... yeah...)
> 
> Tumblr : Phasirous (Trashcan)   
> Instagram : Imrirentrash


	9. Nice and Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WinMin smut... If you don't like that, you can skip it cause I'll leave a summary at the end for those who don't ship it. 
> 
> WARNING!!  
> This is my first time writing smut... sorry if it's bad :( And I apologize for any errors ):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! I'll just say this; finals, writers block, and summer. I hope my poor attempt at smut makes up for my absence... This is a filler chapter and Ereri will be returning for some PLOTTY GOODNESS! Enjoy and remember to have a wonderful morning, afternoon, evening, or night!  
> ~Phasirous <3

Armin kept his head lowered as he walked down the long and never ending hallways. He swears that he’s been down this one for at least 20 minutes! But he wasn’t, it was just that he had been stalling for so long. 

After he got up to his floor the day he first started, Erwin had insisted on seeing him to his new post and introducing him to Stohena. He remembers walking up to see that he was stationed very close to Erwin and he was conflicted. He was close to Captain Hottie but he was close to Captain Hottie. It was a win-lose on his part. His face was readable so if he was aroused, it would show. 

Fuck.

It had been a week of just doing simple things like getting his coffee and running simple errands for him then it began to get… interesting. Which was a blanket statement, honestly. He enjoyed some of these new tasks and then he really enjoyed some of these tasks. He hated none of them. 

Sometimes they consisted of taking notes during a meeting, watching a surgery and taking notes, he has gone through like 2 notebooks since working there, and talking to researchers in place of Erwin when something would come up, whatever that would be.

The other tasks were both enjoyable and mortifying, to say the least. 

For example; Erwin would notify Armin that he needed to pick something up and whatever that thing was, it varied, he had to put it on or carry it carefully to prevent it from getting wrinkles in it or breaking of some sort. 

The first time he got this task was when Erwin seemed a little on edge that day. He then told Armin to go and pick something up from a store named ‘Unmentionables’. Armin was clueless as to what it was or what it contained but when he found out, well, let’s just say that his face could’ve started a fire that day.  
~

Armin clutched his coat closer to his body to try and deflect the harsh November air. He hadn’t expected this. Not at all. But he can’t say he’s angry. Excited, aroused, would be better. Knowing that Erwin would be into this kinda thing turns him on. Just a little bit. Okay, maybe a lot but he still had a job to do and that was to please Erwin with his exceptional skills and not in the way you’re thinking. 

Following Erwin’s orders, he entered the store and dragged his feet to the counter. An older lady smiled when she saw the bright blush on his cheeks. 

“First time, sweetie?” She laughed when Armin only nodded in response. 

“For a boyfriend?” She continued and Armin choked on air. He shook his head immediately and picked his head up. 

“I’m here for Mr. Smith’s order?” He asked in a shy tone, hoping to ignore all the lacy and revealing things around him. 

“Oh yes!,” She clapped her hands together and gasped. “You must be Armin, his assistant! He told me of your arrival and you are adorable!” Armin gaped at the last statement and covered his face with his hands. Here he was, in a lingerie store, blushing like he had just found out that his incredibly hot boss had told people of him and complimented his looks. Oh wait. That’s because he had. 

“Oh and honey,” Armin looked up at that, offering a small smile. “It’s okay to have a crush on your boss.” She laughed as she disappeared into the back room. He was left there to pick up his jaw for the upteenth time that day. 

Armin took this time to look around the store and walk around. Shelves lined cream colored walls and racks were strategically placed all around the store. Seats lined the windowsills and they looked comfortable with their white cushions. The store was simple with a color scheme of creams, neutrals, and the opposite of what Armin thought a lingerie store looked like. 

The lady came out with a red and black box in her hands. She plopped it down on the counter and grinned at him. She pointed to a black curtain on the right wall. 

“Changing room. You should know that Mr. Smith doesn’t like to wait.” The lady gave a playful wink and Armin yelped and ran to grab the box and get this over with. 

~

Armin clutched his books closer to his chest as he tried to deflect the crowds of business people in immaculate suits. He was thankful for the huge coat he had on or else he’d have been run over ages ago and being killed by a stampede of angry lawyers and doctors wouldn’t be the way Armin wanted to die. 

He accidentally bumped into a seething man and received less than friendly remarks on how moronic he was being and to ‘watch where he was going’. Armin only huffed and tried to apologize but the rude man was long gone, lost in a sea of black and white with a few muted blues mixed in. Armin shook his head and checked his phone for the time, making sure to dodge a clumsy assistant that was carrying scalding hot coffee. 

8:45, the screen showed him. He sighed in relief as he realized he wasn’t late for his annual ‘meeting’. 

He continued down the maze of hallways before reaching his destination. 

Armin wrangled all of his books to one side and knocked lightly on the door. One second passed before a deep, stoic voice called out. 

“Who is it?” 

Armin took a deep breath in and managed a weak yet determined reply. “Arlert, sir.” That seemed to catch his attention because an ecstatic and much softer reply came not too shortly afterwards. 

“Come in,” that was all Armin needed before he opened the door and closed it behind him, making sure to lock it. 

He was surprised to see Erwin making his way to him as he usually ordered Armin to sit in his lap but it wasn’t like Armin didn’t like this. 

“What took you so damn long?” Erwin growled out, taking long and quick strides to where Armin stood, back pressed against the sealed door. 

Armin stumbled over his response as Erwin’s voice got gravelly and all sexy, just the way he liked. 

“I won’t ask again,” Erwin’s voice held no bite, just a deep rumble in his chest to pass off as intimidating. 

“Large cr-crowd. This asshole bumped into me and I got held up at the s-shop,” Armin smiled weakly up at Erwin. “Sorry?” 

Erwin only smirked and put both hands on either side of Armin’s face, leaning in. “I don’t know…,” He mocked being sad and a little angry, topping off his fiasco with a small glare that left Armin shivering right where he stood. “I am rather impatient and you know how I don’t like to share your time with others…” Erwin leaned into lick a stripe up the shell of Armin’s ear, relishing in the small gasp that earned him. “I’ll just have to punish you.” 

Armin didn’t mind that one bit. He liked to be punished, the torture of Erwin’s slow and hard movements drove Armin wild so he wasn’t the least bit surprised when a low moan emitted from him as he was hoisted up into strong arms. He was thrown carelessly over Erwin’s shoulder and carried over to a secret room that Armin has become very acquainted to. 

Armin moaned slightly as his crotch came in contact with Erwin’s broad shoulder and he heard a low chuckle from Erwin and he felt himself get harder by the minute.

He felt Erwin’s wandering hands on his ass and he felt his breath hitch. Erwin only laughed to himself before dropping Armin onto a familiar plush red couch. 

Armin giggled before he felt Erwin’s lips on his. He smiled slightly into the kiss and fisted his hands into his partner’s hair. He tugged on the soft strands and raked his fingers on his scalp. 

He felt Erwin nip at his lip and he parted them, happy to accept his wandering tongue. He happily handed the reins of dominance to Erwin who was happy to receive them. He moaned quietly as Erwin’s tongue danced with his own, playful yet strong. Erwin’s wet muscle was tracing lines along the roof of Armin’s mouth when Armin whined and pawed at Erwin’s shirt. He was getting hot and bothered by just a few touches and a searing kiss, how pathetic. But Erwin found it extremely endearing and, honestly, sexy. 

Erwin shook his head as he pulled back. “Impatient, are we?” Erwin grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, little by little. “Now I have to teach you some manners.” 

Armin squirmed beneath Erwin’s smoldering gaze, whimpering slightly as more of his milky skin was revealed. 

“Erwin…”

Erwin only smirked some more and finally, finally, took off the way too tight top. Armin was so glad it was casual day so he wouldn’t have to unbutton so many buttons. 

Armin glanced up between parted bangs to see Erwin furiously working his coat buttons as if they were in a rush. “Impatient, are we?” Armin mimicked with a small giggle. Erwin shot him a glare he knew had no anger in it. Armin only laughed more and more, not noticing how Erwin discarded of the heavy jacket and slid his hands up his shirt. 

His breath caught in his throat as he felt fingers tweak his slightly perked nipples. He blushed as he arched into the touch slightly and felt Erwin shiver above him. He rolled the rest of his shirt up, breath ghosting his pink nubs. 

“You’re so erotic.” Was all that was said before his other hand reached down between them to stroke Armin’s growing member, earning him more than a few pleased moans. “So hot…” Erwin said through clenched teeth. “I bet you’re wet for me,” Erwin knew Armin actually liked dirty talk despite his innocent appearance. “I bet your needy little ass is ready for me.” Armin gasped as Erwin yanked down his pants, stripping him of his boxers as well, leaving him in a pair of lacy white panties. Erwin licked his lips, “You look,” he growled. “Delectable”. Gently pulling down the garment, he left kisses whenever a strip of skin would show. But Erwin was way too turned on so he took a firm hold on his member, giving him a few tugs before standing up.

Armin mewled wantonly and made grabby motions towards Erwin but sighed when he realized he was only going to get a condom and some lube. 

They had an assortment; strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, lychee, regular, of course, pineapple, which was Armin’s favourite, star fruit, pomegranate, even grapefruit! It was worse with condoms too. They had glow in the dark condoms which was more erotic than one would think but for the sake of time, even though he knew Armin wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon, he grabbed the vanilla flavored lube and a regular condom before returning to a horny Armin. 

He threw the contents on the couch before climbing over Armin and giving him a seductive smirk. He leaned forward until his lips met Erwin’s and it was tender and soft, lips grazing in a lovely way, communicating without words that they were already in love and they had only been fucking for about 2 weeks. Neither of them wanted to say it, just because it wasn’t the time but they both knew they loved the other. Well, that tenderness didn’t last long before Erwin was grinding his clothed hips against Armin’s exposed member. 

They moaned at the friction and continued this for a good minute before Erwin discarded of his pants, deciding that he needed to be sheathed inside Armin’s heat and soon. Armin watched with lidded eyes as Erwin squirted some lube onto his fingers, warming up the cool gel. Erwin glanced over and Armin almost came just from the look Erwin was giving him. Erwin noticed the faint shiver that corsed through Armin’s body and smiled lightly. This masterpiece was his… all his and no one else would touch him the way Erwin was. Demons were territorial after all. 

Armin gasped as a finger circled his entrance and, as a habit, he tensed up and Erwin shushed him lightly. “Relax, baby… it’s okay. It’ll feel good,” Erwin cooed. Armin sighed and made sure to relax all of his muscles, but to no avail. He whimpered in frustration and gave Erwin an apologetic look. 

Before he knew it, his cock was swallowed by Erwin and he cried out in pleasure. At the same time he felt a finger intrude his ass, Erwin began bobbing his head up and down, setting a pace with both his fingers and mouth. 

“Ngh…! E-Erwin!,” Armin breathed out. “Don’t! I’ll cum, ple- ah! -ase…” Armin pleaded as hot pleasure ran through his veins. Erwin gave up when Armin said, “I want to cum with you, nghh, insi-inside me!” Armin didn’t know that he was still being finger-fucked until he felt Erwin insert a third finger, scissoring them out, obviously search for the one spot that he knew oh so well. When he screamed, Erwin removed his fingers, noting how Armin was bucking his hips back to meet his harsh movements. 

He whimpered but smiled slightly when he saw Erwin remove his restricting pants and pull out his dick. Armin sat up and grabbed the base of his swollen cock, noting the sharp intake of breath as he did. He flicked the top, letting a bead of precum drip onto his tongue. Armin began licking the underside, tracing a vein with his tongue. Armin took the head into his head and swirled his tongue around it. Erwin groaned and pulled at Armin’s hair as he began bobbing his head, using his hands to cover what his mouth couldn’t take. Armin moaned when Erwin pulled harder, sending vibrations up his swollen member. 

Erwin decided that unless he wanted to cum right there, he needed to stop before he did just that. He pushed on Armin’s forehead, letting him know that he needed to come to a halt in his actions. 

Armin removed his mouth and licked up the precum that had formed on the tip. Erwin pushed him back onto the bed and climbed over him, grabbing the condom. 

He ripped the package with his teeth, loving the look he was getting from Armin at that moment. 

Armin knew Erwin was being an ass when he saw Erwin taking his time in putting the condom on and slicking himself up. 

“Just,” Armin huffed before turning his head away and letting his face darken with color. “Fuck m- AH!” 

Erwin snapped his hips forward and sunk himself fully into Armin. He felt a dull ache but decided the pleasure was so worth it. “E-Erwin!” He moaned and he got adjusted to the welcome intrusion. “Give a guy a warning next time.” He pouted slightly, earning a smile from Erwin. 

“Sorry, you were too cute so I just knew I had to dig into that ass of yours.” Without another word, Armin felt Erwin pull out to the head before moving in. 

Armin arched his back and clawed at his shoulders. Erwin knew he like it hard and slow so he could savor the good fucking Erwin was giving him. 

“Y-Yo- Ngh! -You’re an ass!” He muttered out. He couldn’t think straight with Erwin looking like that and pounding into him. 

Erwin chuckled darkly before leaning forward to lick the shell of his ear. “Yet, I’m still fucking you,” as he said that, he went in deeper, feeling Armin scream in ecstasy. “Yeah, you like it when I talk like this, don’t you?” Armin nodded, not trusting his voice one bit. “What a good little boy,,” 

Armin arched his back even tighter when he felt Erwin start to bite and kiss his neck, all while he fucked him, nice and slow. 

Erwin groaned when Armin started to meet his thrusts, urging him to go a little faster. And faster he did. He snapped his hips forward, watching Armin’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his mouth open in a silent scream. 

Armin was sure that all of his senses were Erwin at this point. He could taste him when they shared a searing tongue kiss filled with passion and lust. He could only smell Erwin and his natural musk, mixing with the arousing scent of sex. He felt only Erwin and the soft fabric of the couch that was sure to be ruined. He heard the sound of his own moans and Erwin’s own sounds of pleasure. He saw Erwin hovering over him as he was fucked into next year. Basically, when they were having sex, they were one, seeing as their bodies were so close that it wouldn’t be held above them if they said they were the same person at this point. 

His thoughts were interrupted with a direct hit to prostate. 

“AHH! E-Erwin - Nggh! - right there!” Armin was seeing stars at this point. He felt Erwin’s fingers twist and fondle his nipples before moving lower and grabbing his hips. 

He screwed his eyes shut as more pathetic moans and whines escaped his mouth. It just felt so damn good. He couldn’t describe it except when you eat the food you’ve been craving for hours but it was even better than that. He felt on cloud nine with all this pleasure overloading his senses and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He tell Erwin wouldn’t either seeing as his thrusts were stuttering slightly. 

“I- Mmm Ngh! - I won’t last long.” He managed out as he opened his eyes to see Erwin’s intense ones staring right back at him. He leaned up and captured Erwin’s lips in his, tasting himself on his tongue. He allowed Erwin’s tongue to wander before he suddenly pulled back to whisper against Armin’s swollen ones. 

“Then cum for me…” Erwin grabbed ahold of Armin’s dripping wet cock, giving him a few gentle pulls before matching his pace to his hips. 

Armin threw his head back, giving Erwin more room to leave dark hickeys on his pale neck. 

Armin couldn’t take it anymore so with a loud cry of Erwin’s name, he came, sputing white ribbons of cum across their chests. 

Erwin groaned as he felt Armin clench around him. “So t-tight,” was all he said before releasing inside the condom and cumming. 

Armin was still in bliss so he didn’t notice Erwin wiping him down with a warm cloth and picking him up to lay in a small bed in the corner of the room. When he finally came to, Erwin was kissing his head and smiling down at him. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered even though he knew no one was around to hear him. 

“Mhm… that was,” Armin giggled. “Really good,” Erwin laughed too, smiling down at him, teeth showing as something strange shown in the depths of his blue eyes. 

“It was. And too bad about those panties… I was thinking we could use them again,” Armin felt Erwin against his leg and laughed. 

“I’m not leaving tonight either, am I?” He raised an eyebrow at Erwin but couldn’t stop the sassy smirk that crossed his face. 

“Nope,” was all that was said before Erwin crashed his lips onto Armin’s smiling ones. 

~ 

Armin’s eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings as he remembered how wonderful and blissful it was. He tried sitting up but felt pain erupt in his lower back, causing him to fall back onto the pillows with a quiet, pained laugh. He turned to see Erwin’s still sleeping form. He looked peaceful like this and also much younger than what Armin figured he was, not that he cared about age. 

Armin smiled at Erwin, eyes shining with adoration and child-like glee. He sunk down to lay his head on the strong chest of his lover, listening to a strong heartbeat. The soft skin of Erwin’s bare chest against his cheek felt heavenly, to say the least. He let his fingers trace over the skin on Erwin’s chest, simply admiring such magnificence. 

He turned his head to place a kiss where Erwin’s chest was, loving the feel of his hot skin against Armin’s cool lips. 

Armin lifted his head to place some kisses on his neck, mouthing at the tight muscle. He began sucking lightly so he would leave a faint mark. While Armin did this he let his hands settle on Erwin’s impressive abs. Like, where did this guy come from? He was made out of stone! 

Armin stopped thinking about what else was like stone because he was sore as is and didn’t need to be more fucked than he already was. Because what was worse than being in love with your extremely hot boss? 

His thoughts were stopped when he felt a rumble in Erwin’s chest. His head snapped up to see Erwin staring down at him with an amused expression. 

“You’re so cute,” Erwin laughed as he kissed Armin on his forehead. 

Armin blushed and hid his face in Erwin’s chest. Erwin only laughed more which caused Armin to let out a few giggles himself. This all seemed so… domestic and Armin loved every second of it. 

Waking up to Erwin with bed hair that was usually so in place and perfect, didn’t seem so bad. Seeing his bright eyes still clouded with sleep seemed like a good way to be introduced to the morning. He was already a morning person, which Eren was not, so it wasn’t like mornings were bad to begin with but waking up to see this sight made Armin’s heart flutter. 

He shunned those butterflies in his stomach for plaguing him so much when he was around Erwin. He was so nervous that he would mess up but when he did, Erwin still complimented him on fantastic work. What did he do to deserve such perfection?

Insecurities hit him like a truck and he sunk back into himself as he tried to hide. He’d never thought about it like that. Here he was, an average person having constant sex with a Greek God. He could get so many super models so why him? Why Armin? 

Erwin seemed to notice his change in mood because he asked, “What’s wrong?” with actual worry in his pretty face. 

“Why me?” Armin blurted out before he could take it back. “What’s so s-special about me” Erwin only gave him a sad smile before grabbing him by his arm and tucking his head into the crook of his neck. Erwin leaned down to whisper in his ear, figuring he should come clean. 

“You’re so smart and intelligent, it’s probably the sexist thing about you. And your eyes, they’re gorgeous. I feel like I get lost in them everytime I see you. Your hair feels like silk and you’re so beautiful, I’m so lucky,” Erwin kissed Armin’s temple. “I could continue talking but we’d be here forever,” 

Armin smiled into Erwin’s chest, feeling his vision become blurry with unshed tears. “Thank you, Erwin…” Armin laughed, letting a tear fall. “Thank you so much,” He pulled up from his chest to give him a real, genuine smile. 

Erwin felt his heart stop for a second before he returned a warm smile of his own. Armin’s head was messed up from multiple rounds of sex and sleep and he could see that he was tired but he had never been more radiant. With the light framing his frame perfectly, Erwin couldn’t help but be reminded of an angel and an angel didn’t deserve a demon. But Erwin was selfish. He wanted Armin no matter what anyone would say. He knew Armin didn’t know about his true self and since Erwin felt this strongly about him, he knew he’d tell him later on but if Armin tried to leave, he wouldn’t let him. And that was wrong, but Erwin had to come to terms with it. 

He was in love with Armin. An intelligent, adorable, sexy, benevolent, generous, funny 25 year old. 

Erwin sighed inwardly as he realized something he never thought he would. 

In his long life time he always knew what was going to happen. Everything was planned but for the first time in forever, Erwin was clueless to the future. At least with Armin.

He expected everything but he never expected to fall in love with Armin Arlert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Thank you so much for 260+ kudos and all the hits! I love you all! Don't forget to leave a comment or two ;D I love comments ;~;
> 
> Summary: Smut and fluff... that's it. 
> 
> My tumblr: Phasirous 
> 
> Tracking the tags... Temptationfanart, TBP ( temptation by phasirous), and Phasirous
> 
> Leave a comment telling me what kinks you think I should add for some future Ereri smut ;D


	10. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone came back... no it's not me  
> WARNING! Angst and possible TRIGGERS  
> I HAVE WARNED YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't bore you with apologies but I AM SO SORRY! Take this shitty chapter as an apology ;~;  
> ALSO! 300 KUDOS?! WHATT?!?!? THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
> So please remember! Have a great morning, afternoon, evening, or night! ~Phasirous out ;u;  
> (READ END NOTES FOR MORE)

Eren opened his apartment door, laughing at how well his plan was going. He really didn’t expect for Levi to act so fast. He had a tactic just in case Levi wasn’t into that but it worked  _ perfectly _ , to say the least. 

 

He was going to whisper seductively, climb on the desk and act so enticing, even rub his crotch a few times to wake Levi’s ‘titan’ but since Levi made the first move, he just had to simply enjoy himself while working up the courage and discipline to leave when he was so clearly turned on. He did it though and now he had to fix his problem, he realized after feeling the fabric of the dress rub enticingly against his already half-mast dick. 

 

Eren continued laughing even as he put his keys in the bowl on the table that was close to the door and took off his black flats. He could so vividly remember how angry, confused, and horny Levi looked when he left. It was a sight to behold, really. It made him want to torture Levi even more with his long ass legs and, he giggled at this, hot buns. Of course, he meant his ass and not actual buns… although that did sound good to his rumbling stomach. 

 

He decided to, before cooking dinner, make sure if Armin wanted any. But Armin wasn’t there, again. Now he was starting to get really pissed. He worked on the day he was going to hang out with his friends and now when it was his day off?! Yeah, Armin was supposed to be home but instead, he went to work after leaving a note on the table. 

 

Once he got his hands on Armin, he was going to demand an explanation from the smart coconut or else… or else… Eren pondered what he could to as a striking punishment to Armin. Could he never make Armin coffee again? No, Armin was more than capable of doing that himself. Get rid of the coffee machine? Hell no! That would hurt himself more than it would so Armin. Put shit in his coffee? Eren was out of ideas and didn’t know what to do when it suddenly clicked. 

 

Last year Armin told him that the hardest stain that he’s ever faced was coffee stains. Here’s the thing, Armin  _ loves _ his books. You see where this is going, right? Armin treats his books better than he treats Eren, most of the time. So what if he threatened Armin that he would spill coffee all over his precious  _ Harry Potter _ collection? He wouldn’t actually do that seeing as he bought him one of the damn books but just to scare the poor kid into telling Eren everything. 

 

Call him evil, if you want, but he preferred evil  _ mastermind _ . Eren let out a not-so-menacing giggle after that thought and turned away from Armin’s door to go to the kitchen. 

 

He wondered what he would eat for dinner instead of thinking of plans to ruin Armin’s single most beloved thing in his life. 

 

He could be lazy and order pizza but he felt like something cool and homemade. He could make a pizza! No ingredients for that. Pizza rolls? What? Was he in college again? Pizza bagels? What’s up with pizza today? 

 

Eren just sighed and decided on pasta but stopped when he saw Tupperware filled with pasta, already as if someone had read his mind. He, at first, thought it was Armin and decided he would only damage one book if he didn’t spill his guts ‘cause this was nice as hell, seeing as this day  _ has _ been hell. 

 

However, soon those thoughts were diminished to but a simple flame when he saw a note on one of the lids that didn’t match Armin’s calculated hand-writing. He knew whose it was but couldn’t quite reach his answer. 

 

He picked up the blue post-it note and read it over cautiously and carefully. 

 

_ Eren, _

 

_ I made your favorite. It’s been awhile and we need to talk, meet me in your room. I’m going to take a nap! But I’m serious. As soon as you read this, eat first, and then go into your room so we can talk. It’s about Grisha. Love you, sweetheart! _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Mom _

 

_ Ps: CLEAN YOUR HOUSE, IT WAS TERRIBLE AND I HAD TO CLEAN IT UP! We’ll also talk about that, mister! _

 

He gasped in surprise and excitement. Fuck eating, he missed his mom! He had been so worried and was actually supposed to drive to his old house, which was about 2 hours away, for Thanksgiving but I guess that changed. And what was this about Grisha? What’d he do now? He wouldn’t dare hit her, he loved her too much, that was clear, so what was it? 

 

Deciding to ask her herself, Eren walked towards his bedroom, careful not to make much noise, and stopped at the door. 

 

Well, here goes nothing. 

 

He opened the door quietly yet quickly, making sure not to disturb the lump in his covers quite yet. 

 

Eren smiled at his mother’s sleeping form, even though he couldn’t see her face. He was starting to get anxious when she didn’t call him for 2 months! He should’ve driven down there to check on her instead of being a terrible son. He winced slightly at that and chose to wake her up now so he didn’t have a panic attack while his mother was sleeping. 

 

Making his way to the bed, Eren tip-toed and held his breath, trying not to wake her peaceful slumber. He was going to turn on the lamp beside the bed but decided against it, wanting to wake her up properly. 

 

Eren took a deep breath and put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a small shake. Carla stirred slightly, she was a light sleeper but didn’t move any more than that. Eren groaned to himself and decided to give a light tap to her cheek. He heard a small whimper as if in pain and wondered if she was having a nightmare. Could adults have nightmares? Was that scientifically possible? The one time he needed Armin’s trivia. He was sure that they could but, for some odd reason, still wanted confirmation. 

 

He then pressed a kiss to her cheek and giving her a shake one last time before he saw her move again. 

 

She stretched but stopped midway, wincing. Eren noticed this and realized maybe she was in pain? Another thing to ask. 

 

“Mom!” Eren whispered, a smile splitting his face. His mom turned to him, face obscured by the darkness. 

 

“Hey, son,” She said and Eren could hear the smile in her voice. Eren pouted before laughing slightly. 

 

“You sound so sleepy,” he teased gently. “Do you need some more rest? I can leave if need be,” Eren released her hand slowly but she grabbed it back, holding tightly. Eren sighed and gave her a wry smile. “Alright,”

Eren expected this to be easier. He had missed his mother so much but now that she was here… well, it was almost  _ awkward _ . And his mom was never awkward. 

 

He contemplated turning on the light but he remembered her display of pain earlier and came to the conclusion that she had a headache or worse. 

 

The silence was maddening and Eren, for a hot minute, thought she was sleep so when she spoke up, he jumped. 

 

“Eren,” her voice was a mix of tender and serious, the tone she used when she knew he did something wrong. It rubbed him the wrong way. Something was going on here… 

 

“Y-Yes?” he said, worrying if he actually did something wrong. 

 

“Remember when I texted you, saying we need to talk?” She sounded hesitant, peculiar by itself. He only nodded, not trusting his mouth to stay shut with all the questions that were threatening to burst out. “Well, I’ve been… coping, so to speak,” 

 

He giggled. “Ma, I moved out of the house long ago! You know you can visit anytime, this isn’t university!” 

 

“I wish it was about that honey…” he heard his mother say under her breath. He was so puzzled, what else could it be? 

 

“Ma? I’ve kept quiet about some questions I have for you but now you’re worrying me,” Eren’s voice rang through the otherwise quiet room. “What’s going on?” 

 

“... I’ll answer your questions” she said and Eren didn’t need to hear it more than once before his filter was removed. 

 

“Where the hell have you been the past two months?!”

 

“Hannes,” she said. “Next question, and watch your language, young man,” she finished it off with a small glare. 

 

“How’d you get in here?” 

 

“I have a spare key, duh. You gave it to me, son” she rolled her eyes, laughing under her breath. 

 

“How’ve you been?” 

 

“Could be better,” she answered truthfully. 

 

“Why haven’t you said anything in the past two months?”

 

“I needed some… time, to cope, as I said before,”

 

“What’re you coping with, ma?” 

 

“Some… troubles,” she forced out. Now Eren knew she was dodging something big, and he was going to reveal it. 

 

“What troubles?”

 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” she tried a smile, slightly obscured by the darkness. “... for now at least,” Eren sighed, she was dodging again. He tried a new subject since he noticed something earlier. 

 

“Where’s Dad?” Eren said, “he’s usually attached to your hip.” His mom noticeably stiffened, even in the cover of night.  _ Jackpot _ .

 

“...he’s not here right now…” 

 

“Why?” he eagerly pushed, he was close to the truth. 

 

“... he’s not  _ here _ …,” fear shook her voice a little and Eren was stunned.

 

“Mom,” he started, “what happened? Where’s Grisha? What’s going on?”

 

She gave a trembling sigh and reached for the light. Eren was still confused, what the hell was happening?

 

As the light turned on, Eren’s eyes widened. She had a faint bruise underneath her right amber eye. A bandage was wrapped around her middle finger and another bruise lay atop her arm. She had cuts all around her neck and arms, some healing already and others with a scab forming nicely. All in all, she looked like shit. 

 

“Fuck,” he breathed out. “What happened ma?!” His hands fluttered uselessly around her face and arms. “Who did this? I’ll kill them, I swear I w-”

 

“Eren,”

 

“-ill I’ll get them for you Ma, I don’t care who did it. As long as it’s not Beyonce, you know I can’t hurt Queen B-”

 

“Eren.” 

 

“-ey, but if it’s someone else, I’ll fuck ‘em up. Ma, who did it?! I’ll even call Dad if I ha-”

 

“Eren!”

 

Eren stopped speaking for a second. “What?” anger was boiling beneath his skin and begging to be released. Eren had a temper, and a bad one, at that. You could mess with him, his passion, hell, his  _ pride _ , and Eren was a prideful guy but hurt his family and you were a goner. Jean had accidentally slipped up and Connie had to hold Eren back from ripping his head off.

 

“Ma,” he began, “I love you, you know I do but who hurt you?” he asked in a soothing tone even though he was seeing red. 

 

“Your father.”

 

He laughed. That would never have happened, Grisha is an asshole but not an abuser. He was laughing so hard. “G-good one, Ma,” he said in between his laughter. 

 

“I’m not joking.” 

 

All laughing ceased.

 

“ _ What _ ?” 

 

The  _ one _ person, the  _ only _ person he couldn’t hurt was the one who hurt the most important woman in his life. He couldn’t fight Grisha, he didn’t need to try to know that something still inside longed for his father to love him and be proud of him. It would never happen and Grisha was still an ass but to hurt the one person that loved him despite that? He could scoff and brush it off but the look on his mother’s face was anything but kidding. 

 

Pain, anger, sorrow, relief, heartbreak, you name it, his mother was feeling it and it hurt to know he couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it. 

 

~

 

Carla started from the beginning. When she read his text and argued over Eren, once again, all the way down to how she left and went to Hannes house, in utter pain and crying on his doorstep. 

 

Eren felt so  _ worthless _ . He couldn’t help his mom. This also made him feel so selfish because his mother was hurting and here he was, thinking about himself. This thought only spurred on his feelings more. So alone she must have felt. Not being able to reach out to her family and the ones she loved most. All because of him, he thought. 

 

He schooled his face into one of anger and not sorrow. They talked for awhile, caught up, she even cried into his shoulder as he himself was holding back angry hot tears. He was glad they were getting divorced but Eren wanted to do more. He felt so useless. 

 

He decided he’d punish himself later and focused on being there for his mom. 

 

They ate dinner, laughed, cried, played games, watched movies, hung out all the way up until she got a call from Hannes wondering if she was okay. 

 

She had explained how Hannes was letting her stay with him until she could get her stuff back from  _ his _ house and find a new place. She also knew Eren was beating himself up and she reassured him that it wasn’t his fault and that she was her foundation that kept her stable through all these shit storms and it made Eren feel a little better. A little. 

 

Hannes drove over and picked his mom up so with a wave and a hug, tears were shared and promises to have lunch together were as well, Carla was off and Eren was left to think. 

 

_ Bad move _ , he thought as he returned to his bedroom. 

 

He crouched down, searching for the thing he hasn’t seen in years. His mantra played like a distant music in the back of his mind but that’s all it was; distant music. 

 

As the box came into few, he tugged it. 

 

Pushing aside old video tapes he found it. 

 

The blade reflected in the dim light.

 

Now he wished his mother hadn’t returned, for when she did, something inside him broke. Similar to the way the skin broke from the razor. 

  
Oh, how he wished his mother hadn’t returned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracking the tags: TBP, fanfic tbp, phasirous, and temptfanart
> 
> Tumblr: phasirous (personal), and pansexualgenderfluidwriter
> 
> Lemme know what you thought! Comments feed me and i wanna know what kinks you wanna see in the future~


	11. A/N

Hey guys! Just wanted to pop in and talk for a second. I'm redoing this story because I hated how it was turning out so if you really wanna see how it turns out, go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802764/chapters/29222625)! 

If you care, read this: 

I was struggling with a lot of anxiety and personal problems so this just got shoved to the back and I'm sooo sorry. I want to try again and create something eVEN BETTER! I only have a small beginner chapter up and it follows the same plotline as this one but it will be much slower, fluffier, and (hopefully) smuttier. There will be lots of plots and romance and drama and cute Riren being cute. I missed this fandom so I'm gonna try my best and I hope you'll join me as well.

The first chapter is short but that's only because of holidays and my family visiting me. I don't have a lot of time to write but I will MAKE time! This is going to become a huge priority for me! 

LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT DURING THIS TRANSITION!! 

 

ps: if you wanna help beta the story, let me know and like that can definitely be arranged! 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it long but it seems as if I have failed! Okay! I'm going to go drown in a pool of my tears ;-;  
> I'm a comment glutton... I'm sorry.  
> Please don't forget to leave a kudos and... a comment. Yup. Q-Q  
> ANYWAYS! Thanks and if you read my other story then know that I will be updating next weekend and I shall update this one as much as I can. I will post on weekends and when I say will I mean try. My teachers can be rude sometimes...  
> Yeah. Goodbye ^u^  
> *Disappears in a cloud of rainbows and attack on titan jokes*


End file.
